Where Do I Hide
by xoJessieox
Summary: Hermione is raped over the summer before her 7th year. She is having a terrible time coping with the disaster, but someone steps in to help her out of her fears. This disregards the 6th and 7th books.
1. Coping

This is rated M for a reason, there is violence and cursing and rape in this chapter. If any of the above offends you please do not read.

* * *

Coping

* * *

Hermione Granger looked at her figure in the mirror in disgust. She had filled out considerably during the summer months, but she was positive it was not for the better. The bruises were finally fading from her body and the cuts were nearly healed.

It was nearly time for school to start again and Hermione was more anxious than ever to get to Hogwarts and the slight safety it held for her. At least at Hogwarts she could defend herself a little better.

Hermione sighed and grabbed the clothes she had left out on her bed for after her shower. She put on her size 36 C bra and a pair of boy short underwear. Even though the weather was still balmy and warm she felt a chill run through her body and she quickly pulled on her long sleeve tee-shirt and jeans. She slid on her tennis shoes and grabbed a brush from her vanity and hurried down the stairs of her home to be around her parents.

"How are you doing, dear?" Jane Granger forced a smile to her lips. It was hard to look at her daughter and not feel guilty for not being able to protect her better.

"I'm okay, mum," Hermione sat down on the couch slowly. She brushed her hair out and then braided it in a single braid down her back. "We need to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, mum."

"I know, dear," Jane Granger sighed and looked at her husband. "We will leave early and try to get back quickly. I don't fancy being out late."

"Me either," Hermione smiled slightly and kissed her mother on the cheek before turning to her father and kissing him on the forehead. "I'm going to go outside for a bit."

"Don't go too far, Hermione," her father called after her.

"Don't worry," Hermione spoke very softly. "I won't."

Hermione stepped out into the fall sunshine. She lived with her parents in a secluded meadow outside of London. It was beautiful. In the summer flowers of all colors bloomed and the small pond was host to fish and ducks. She smiled at the different colored leaves on the trees.

Hermione tried not to be alone if she could help it because when she did the memories of that night came back to her with a force that took her breath away.

"_Don't you even think about screaming," the man slapped her hard across the face. "I'll cut your bloody tongue out of that pretty little mouth of yours."_

_Hermione clamped her mouth and eyes shut and turned her face away from her attacked. His breath smelled of alcohol and his body was much to heavy to allow her any movement._

_The man ripped her clothes off of her and whipped her with a leather riding whip he pulled off of his belt. When she was limp from the pain, he began to beat her with his fists and kick her, "Are you ready now, you slut?" Hermione curled upon herself and tried desperately to move away._

"_Get back here you bloody whore," the man grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards towards him, while he unfastened his trousers. "I'll show you to tell me no!"_

_Hermione let the tears fall freely down her face, but kept her mouth and eyes shut tightly. She felt her hymen tear and she nearly cried out in pain. Once the man had finished he pulled himself out and off of her and pulled up his trousers._

"_You were a pretty good fuck, whore," he chuckled to himself as he walked away leaving Hermione alone in a dark alley._

Hermione jerked herself back into reality with a gasp. Tears were streaming down her face and the sun no longer held any warmth for her. Hermione hurried back to her house.

When she arrived her breathing was erratic. She gasped to get her breathing under control as well as the tears to stop falling. Her parents worried about her enough as it was.

Hermione held herself poised and walked back into the house with her head held high. She walked to the kitchen where her mother was making tea.

"Would you like some tea, darling?" Jane asked not yet turning around to face her daughter.

"I would love some, mum," Hermione's voice was still slightly choked, which caused Jane to turn around.

"Oh sweetheart! What happened?"

"Nothing, I just started remembering," Hermione laid her head on the table with a sigh. "It's just so hard to cope with it, mum."

"I know it is, love," Jane stroked her daughters hair. "I'm sorry."

* * *

So here is the first chapter. I wanted to try something a little different. Let me know what you think. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	2. Grace

This story is rated for a reason. I don't own anything but the plot. Enjoy.

Grace

* * *

Hermione walked arm in arm with her mother down Diagon Alley. They had already visited Gringotts and were now going to get her a few new robes. Hermione was reluctant to let her mother leave her side, but Madam Malkins assured her she would be quite alright in her shop.

While Hermione was getting fitted for her robes, her mother walked to the pet shop. She intended to buy Hermione an owl so they could better stay in touch. Jane Granger looked around the shop. There were animals everywhere. She was a bit taken aback by the amount of animals in the shop.

Soon however, Jane saw the owl she was going to get for Hermione. It was sleeping peacefully through all of the commotion going on around it. Under the cage there was a metal card that displayed the owl's name, origin, breed, and age.

_Grace  
__Australia  
__Sooty Owl  
__3 Years_

She was mostly black in color with splashes of grey and silver. Her wings were spotted with white. When Jane stepped up to her cage, she opened her black eyes and cocked her head at her. Jane immediately fell in love with the inquisitive creature and fetched to shop owner. She paid for her and her food and then made her way back to the robe shop.

She walked into the shop and waved at Hermione smiling broadly. Madam Malkins ushered Jane out of the shop however, "I'm sorry, dear, but no pets in here please."

"Oh, of course. I'm so sorry," Jane told Hermione she would wait for her outside.

Not even five minutes later Hermione walked out of the shop. Her eyes alight for the first time in weeks, "Oi, mum, is she for me?" "Yes, dear," Jane smiled broadly at her daughter. "Isn't she beautiful!"

"Oh, yes!" Hermione grinned and hugged her mother. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Grace, she is a Sooty Owl, and she is three years old," Jane smiled at her daughter's beaming face.

"Oh mum, thank you so much," Hermione began talking to the owl.

"Hermione, let's get the rest of your supplies so we can head home. It is almost three in the afternoon."

Hermione's eyes got wide and she nodded before picking the cage up gingerly and walking with her mother to the book store.

It took the two another hour to get all of Hermione's supplies. They quickly made their way home and arrived by five. It was not that Hermione was scared of the dark, she was scared of who was in the dark with her.

When they arrived home, Hermione showed off her new pet to her father and then to Crookshanks, who surprisingly got along well with Grace.

Hermione would be boarding the train to Hogwarts in just two days. She was excited to show her friends her new pet, but she was also scared to see them. She had stopped contacting them after she had been attacked. She had isolated herself from everyone she knew.

She knew they would probably be mad at her, but she was hoping they would be able to forgive her.

Hermione went to bed fretting about the coming school year. She was taking the hardest classes she could, obviously, but she was even more thankful for it this year. The less time she had to think, the better it would be for her.

Hermione had received a letter earlier in the summer announcing that she would be the Headgirl and that she would be rooming with the Headboy during the school year. She wondered if Harry or Ron would get the Headboy job, but for some reason she had a sinking feeling that neither of them would.

* * *

Please review. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Sorry so short.


	3. Enemies?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Slight reference to rape in this chapter.

Enemies?

* * *

Hermione awoke slowly and stretched. Hermione looked over at her clock and groaned. She did not want to get up yet. She smiled at her owl and then grabbed an owl treat and handed it to Grace, who hooted softly and grabbed it gently out of Hermione's hand.

Crookshanks, never one to be left out cried from the floor. Hermione smiled and stroked his head before grabbing a cat treat and giving it to him as well. Hermione walked to her closet and pulled out her favorite jeans and sweatshirt.

After she showered she put on her clothes and headed for her door. She always had breakfast with her parents before she left for the Hogwarts Express. Her mother was making bacon and french toast while her father was frying eggs. They both turned and smiled at Hermione. She smiled back slightly and took a seat at the table.

"Hermione, would you please get us out some glasses?" Jane asked kindly.

"Sure, what do you guys want to drink?" "Orange juice."

"Orange juice."

Hermione smiled slightly. She had known that answer before she asked, but it was a part of their routine, and Hermione had come to rely on routines.

As the three ate in silence Hermione began thinking about her school year.

She knew things would be so much different for her. She would no longer be comfortable walking the halls alone at night to do her rounds. She would be less inclined to be around the males in her school at all, and she had to room with one. The thought made her heart sink.

Hermione was determined not to let it ruin her life. She knew there would be changes, but she was going to do her bloody best to keep herself in working order.

Hermione looked at the clock and then smiled at her parents as she sighed, "It's time to go now."

"Oi, you're right, love," Jane smiled and grabbed all the dishes off the table and sat them in the sink. "I'll take care of those when I get home."

With help from her parents, they loaded everything into their mid-sized car and were off to the train station. Hermione hugged her parents when they reached the platform. She held each of them tightly. Perhaps longer than needed, but she would miss them terribly. They had been her only anchor after her attack.

Hermione fought back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes and kissed them each on the cheek, "Thank you. I love you both very much. I'll stay in touch and write at least once a week!"

Her parents expressed their love for her in equal measures and watched as Hermione walked through the platform, both feeling slightly worried for her safety.

Hermione walked to the train and immediately began putting her baggage on the train. She found an empty compartment and then sat down heavily. More than likely she would be called to another compartment for the heads and would have to move shortly, she didn't particularly care. This way when her friends found her, they would have a compartment as well.

Hermione heard the door open and looked up to see her two best friends and tears filled her eyes at the sight of them. While Hermione had been changing, so had they. They had shaped up to be rather good looking men. She smiled at them.

Ron was the first to reach her and lift her off the ground in a bone crushing hug. Hermione cried out in pain. In which Ron sat her down very promptly, "Oi, 'Mione what's wrong? Did I hurt you? I'm sorry!"

Hermione gasped and stood up. The doctors had told her that she had at least two broken ribs from the attack, but she had hoped they would not be so sore still, "It's not your fault, Ron." Hermione hugged Harry gently and then sat down.

Ron and Harry were clearly very worried about Hermione and she tried not to make it sound quite so bad, "There was something very bad that happened to me this summer, and it's hard to talk about. I'm sorry I was not in contact this summer."

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked, a frown furrowing his brow.

"About half way through the summer, I was alone walking home from a muggle friends house. It was only a few miles away. Someone was yelling at me and saying crude comments about my body," Hermione hugged herself tightly. "I told him to leave me alone, and it made him angry. He was so big and he grabbed me from behind and drug me into an alley, and he beat and raped me."

Ron's mouth was open in shock. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's shoulders and held her to his chest, "Oh, 'Mione, I'm so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Hermione straightened herself back up. "I'm just still very sore. The doctor said I have at least two broken ribs."

"Ah Merlin, 'Mione," Ron shook his head sadly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"I know you didn't, Ron," Hermione took a deep breath and smiled very slightly. "I was so afraid neither of you would want to talk to me, since I have not been in contact."

"Of course we do, Hermione," Harry smiled at her.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Hermione grabbed Grace's cage and sat her in the middle of the table. "This is my new owl, Grace."

Harry grinned at Hermione, "Congratulations, she's beautiful."

"Thank you," Hermione looked up as a second year walked into the compartment. "Yes?" "Miss. Granger, there is a Head's meeting at the front of the train, and prefects are in another compartment, but they are up there as well."

Hermione smiled and thanked the young boy, "Well, I guess that means that neither of you got Head Boy?"

"Nope." Harry and Ron answered in unison.

"Oh well," Hermione stood up and walked towards the front of the train.

When she walked into the front compartment she saw Professor Lupin, who was returning to be the DADA teacher once more and none other than Blaise Zabini.

"Ah, Hermione," Remus Lupin smiled at her happily. "I trust you are doing well?"

Hermione didn't answer but sat down rather heavily.

"Well, I was just telling Mr. Zabini here that you two will need to address the Prefects in just a little bit and let them know their duties. You two will be rooming together this year, and Dumbledore is really stressing House Unity this year. You know how he is."

Hermione nodded listening very closely to all of Remus's directions for the prefects. She could just tell by looking at Blaise Zabini that it would without a doubt be a long and interesting year.

"Well I will let you two discuss who shall say what to the Prefects," Remus smiled and left the compartment.

Blaise nodded his head at Hermione and extended his hand, "I really don't want us to be enemies if we can help it."

* * *

Please Review. Any constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


	4. Long Year

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor will I ever. This story is not suitable for younger audiences, as I have told you.

Thank you Reviewers! I appreciate your support soooo much! =]

Oh and it may be a while before I get more up, I tore my ACL and will have to have surgery soon!

Enjoy!

**It's Going to Be A Long Year**

* * *

Hermione and Blaise had talked to the Prefects and then had needed to change into their robes. Hermione went back to her own compartment with her friends to get her things.

"Oi, 'Mione," Ron had a chocolate frog stuffed into his mouth. "Whosdahadboy?"

"Blaise Zabini," Hermione grabbed her things out of her trunk and walked towards the small compartment that attached to their bigger one, to change into her robes. When she walked back out she chastised Ron. "And stop talking with food in your mouth, please, Ron?" "Yes, Hermione," he ducked his head, a blush stealing up his neck and to his face.

Hermione smiled gently at him, "I have to go back to the front of the train. I will see you guys inside, okay?"

As Hermione's friends watched her go, they felt sadness tug at their hearts.

Hermione walked back into the Head's compartment and sat down quietly across from Blaise. He was lounged out with a book in his hands. He glanced up at her from over his book and grinned impishly.

Hermione looked away quickly. She found it hard to be around males whom she was not well acquainted with.

Blaise shrugged her off and went back to reading his book.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione and Blaise were directed to their own carriage. The ride was not truly very long, but Hermione was nervous being completely alone with Blaise.

"Hermione?" Blaise's head cocked slightly to the side, his black hair falling lightly over his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Hermione looked up and realized she had scrunched herself up into a corner of the carriage as far away from Blaise as she could get, and she hadn't even realized she was doing it, "Yes, I'm alright."

Blaise watched in confusion as Hermione took a deep breath and straightened herself up, "Do I smell bad?"

Hermione's eyes got wide and she shook her head no quickly, "N-n-no."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Blaise's brow furrowed and he watched her carefully.

"Y-yes," Hermione looked out the window of the carriage and hugged herself tightly. She hated feeling so helpless.

Blaise just shook his head and looked out the opposite window.

When the carriages stopped Hermione all but ran out of the carriage and up to the school. Either she wanted to be the first one inside, or she wanted to get away from Blaise.

Blaise shrugged to himself, stuck his hands in his pockets and walked after Hermione at a much slower pace. There was something going on with that girl, he was sure of it. He had never seen the Golden Trio's brains be so timid and well scared.

Throughout the Sorting of the first years, Blaise searched for Hermione Granger with his eyes. When he found her, she seemed to be okay, but she was surrounded by her friends, who he noticed seemed even more protective of her than ever. There was definitely something going on.

"Blaise, are you listening to me at all?" Draco Malfoy was glaring at his friend hatefully. "I'm saying something rather important."

"What do you want, Draco?" Blaise peeled his eyes off of Hermione and turned his attention to the annoying blonde at his side.

"I said, father bought me a new broom," he smiled triumphantly. "It's the newest and fastest made yet."

"Congratulations, Draco," Blaise rolled his deep royal blue eyes.

"I knew you would be excited for me," Draco smirked and then really looked at his friend. "What's wrong with you, Zabini?"

"Nothing is wrong with me," Blaise took a drink of his pumpkin juice and turned his attention back to the Headmaster as he began his beginning of the year speech.

"As you all know it is a big world out there, and for many of you, this is your last year before you must go out and meet it. As you all know, I am very sincere in my wish to have strong unity between all houses. In our dark times, we must all come together! I have chosen two individuals who I believe will lead our school in this unity, Miss. Hermione Granger, and Mr. Blaise Zabini!"

The students all clapped slowly and without enthusiasm. Many were in complete awe with their mouths hanging open.

"Now, please everyone eat and enjoy the feast!" Dumbledore's sparkling eyes met Hermione's and he winked at her.

Hermione's mouth nearly fell open and she fell back into her seat, "Oh, it is going to be a long year."


	5. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the plot.

Thanks to you all for adding my story to your favorites and alerts! Yay! But may I pretty please have some reviews. I'm starving for them over here! Thanks! =]

Thoughts

* * *

Hermione did her best to participate in the conversations all around her, but she found it rather hard to concentrate on their ramblings.

"Hermione?" Harry was staring at her looking confused. "Hermione are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm quite alright, Harry, thank you," Hermione spoke to him in a crisp tone.

Harry wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her lightly, careful not to hurt her.

Hermione found it easy not to recoil from Harry, she supposed it was because she was best friends with him and knew he would never hurt her. Harry pulled away and smiled at Hermione, and then jumped back into the Quiddich conversation he had previously been having with Ron.

Soon Dumbledore stood up and began to dismiss the students to their rooms, directing the houses to follow their Prefects to get the passwords to the dorms. He called Hermione and Blaise to the front of the Hall.

"How are you both on this lovely night?" Dumbledore asked looking up at the magical ceiling, the hall had to offer.

"Very well," Hermione answered and smiled slightly at the Headmaster.

"I am well, too," Blaise smiled at the Headmaster who bowed his head in Blaise's direction.

"As I'm sure you both know from Professor Lupin, you two will be staying in a dorm together. Not sleeping together of course, simply sharing a common room. This will make it easier for you to talk to each other and plan out the Halloween Ball and other such things, as well as work on House Unity. This unity I am speaking of will have to originate between the two of you. You two do not have to be friends, although that would be nice, you must learn to work beside each other. You are the top of your class, and you both deserve this title completely. Please do not let me down on this," Dumbledore smiled and winked and them both. "Now your dorms are on the third floor, down the furthest east wing. There is a portrait of a delightful couple, they are rather talkative, so you will want to remember your password."

"What's the password, sir?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Snickerdoodles," Dumbledore chuckled. "Rather tasty little treats, and a fun word if I've ever heard one. Anyways, that is all I needed to talk to you about for the night. I hope you find your accommodations to your likings. Good night."

Hermione and Blaise thanked Professor Dumbledore before walking away from him. He was a rather odd man, brilliant, but odd.

Hermione glanced over at Blaise who seemed to be studying her rather hard. He was beautiful. Although Hermione was in no hurry to see anything more than she could see at that very moment, she couldn't help but notice the beauty of the man standing beside her.

He had a deeper olive colored skin. It was flawless and healthy. His eyes were a deep blue, that made her think of the colors of the ocean or the sky on a perfectly clear day. They were the bluest of blues. His black hair was a bit longer than Harry's and fell over his eyes at times when he shook his head this way or that. He had a strong nose that tapered down to and perfectly showcased his full lips. His full lips that were moving.

"Hermione?" Blaise waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you alright?"

"What?" Hermione shook her head and realized why he was looking at her so bewildered. She had been staring at him since they walked out of the Great Hall. They were nearly to the third floor already and she did not remember a step of the journey. "Oh my, I'm so sorry. I was lost in my own thoughts."

Blaise watched in amusement as a blush crawled up Hermione's neck and settled onto her cheeks, "And just what were those thoughts?"

Hermione was afraid to look at Blaise. Terrified he might think her staring at him was an invitation she was not willing to give him. She kept her head down and continued to the furthest east wing. The wing was spacious, but there were no doors along the sides. It was rather odd. A completely empty wing, except for their dorms?

Hermione walked up to the portrait where she was met by a plump woman and her rather thin husband. They were sitting on a loveseat and talking to each other in hushed tones. When they saw Hermione, they both stood and smiled.

Hermione smiled back slightly, "Good evening. I'm Hermione."

"Oh, we know who you are, dear," the woman smiled at Hermione with a gentleness in her eyes. "I'm Patricia and this is Devon."

"It's very nice to meet you both," Blaise spoke from behind Hermione. "I'm Blaise. Our password is Snickerdoodles."

"Ah yes, the lovely Headmaster," Devon chuckled fondly. "He is a rather different man isn't he?"

"That he is indeed," Blaise smiled happily at the couple as the portrait swung open. As Hermione and Blaise walked into the common room they were to share, both sets of jaws dropped.

The room was done in brilliant shades of green and red. The furniture was leather, but looked soft enough to sleep on. The leather was black and the wood work was a lighter grain.

The hearth was huge and two chairs sat in front of it with small tables beside them. There was a small kitchenette to the back of the room, and there were to stairways leading to doors on either side. Hermione's very favorite part of the room was the corner that was a small library in itself.

Hermione and Blaise watched in wonder and their names were suddenly being etched in the respective doors. Hermione's in gold, and Blaise's in silver.

Hermione looked at Blaise who smiled at her genuinely, "Sleep well, Hermione. Keep those thoughts contained."


	6. Non Capisco I don't understand

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. (As always.)

Blaise chuckled to himself once he got himself settled into his room. The room really was brilliant. He had a canopy bed that was draped in deep green and silver, and the covers on his bed were deep green with a huge silver S embroidered on it, with elegant curls of silver covered the rest of the spread. They were not overpowering, they simply added to the S.

Blaise had immediately began rummaging through his trunk when he's walked into his new room. He needed some clothes to sleep in. He pulled out a pair of dark green pajama pants and an old shirt he had always brought with him to Hogwarts. It was unremarkable, but still one of his favorites.

As he changed he pondered Granger's strangeness. While it was true that he had never truly sat down and talked with her, she had always seemed calmer and more sure of herself.

Blaise mumbled low under his breath, "Non capisco."

And truly he didn't understand her strange behavior at all. He had never seen her cower from anyone. Where was the famous Gryffindor bravery? What had happened to her to make her act so frail?

Blaise shrugged his shoulders and then chuckled at himself. Why was he worrying about her at any rate? It's not as if they were really even friends. They had simply arrived at the conclusion not to be enemies.

Even as he continued to remind himself of this, he was infinitely curious about the girl sleeping in the room across the common room from him. He shook his head and then decided to get a drink of water before he went to sleep.

As he was walking down his stairs he saw her. She was curled up in one of the chairs by the hearth. She had changed into attire much the same as his, but she was curled up inside of a blanket. The closer he got to her, the more he could make out. She was shaking all over, and he could hear the small gasps for breath as she sobbed in near silence. She was rocking very slightly, as if a little motion could shake the despair out of her.

Blaise sat down on the chair opposite her quietly and studied her. She hadn't even noticed him yet. Her mind was somewhere else entirely. Her eyes were staring at the hearth, but they were seeing something past that. She was not really there.

Blaise cleared his throat, trying not to scare her, "Hermione?"

Her head came up very slowly and she turned her haunted eyes on him. She was terrified and yet at the same time, just a little defiant, "Zabini?!"

"Yes, it's me. I live here too you know," he smiled at her, hoping to help loosen her unease. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied automatically and Blaise could tell it was a lie. Both to him and to herself.

"I think you are lying," he spoke slowly, never taking his eyes off of hers. They were becoming slightly less terrified by the second. She was becoming more and more defiant against him for finding her in such an obviously frail state.

Blaise watched as Hermione began to straighten herself up on the chair and pulled the blanket even tighter around her frame. She was very unhappy that he had found her in such a state.

"Would you like me to go and get the nurse?" Blaise asked watching her face carefully. Looking for any indication that she was going to lapse into another trance like she was in before he spoke up.

"Oh, no!" Hermione answered more quickly than he had anticipated. "I'm really fine. I don't need to see the nurse or anyone else for that matter. I'm going to bed."

Blaise watched as Hermione hurried up the steps and through the door to her room. Now his curiosity was even more peaked than it had been before he had walked in on her moment of despair and terror.

Blaise chastised himself silently for interfering and not leaving her alone. She would probably be hostel towards him for seeing her so weak. He didn't want her to hate him. She didn't need to like him, but he was sure he had enough enemies, and he didn't want to live with a girl who hated him. It was wholly undesirable.

Blaise sighed and padded over to the kitchenette and got a glass out of the cupboard and poured himself a glass of water and walked back to his room in silence, still pondering the workings of one, Hermione Granger.

Meanwhile, Hermione was pacing in her own room thoroughly cross with herself for allowing Blaise Zabini to see her weakness. She didn't think that he would want to take advantage of her, but she would not be taking the chance of giving him any opportunities.

Hermione had known before she's went down there that it was probably not a good idea, but thinking about that horrible night and that horrible man always made her cold all the way through her soul. Blankets and even the heat of the fire could not drive the cold or darkness away from her.

She supposed she had Blaise to thank for her return to the present. When he had spoken her name, she started to grasp a little bit of light, and she was able to slowly, very slowly, pull herself out of the pit of despair she visited nightly since the incident.

Hermione was also aware of the fact that when sleep finally did claim her, she would be right back in her own personal nightmare and hell.

Hermione finally settled down enough to lay down on the huge canopied bed that was draped in gold and deep red. She took a deep breath and then covered herself with her blankets and curled into a ball.

As sleep overtook her, so did the memories. Her nightmare was always the first to greet her and the last to leave.

Hermione awoke with a scream at three in the morning. She tried to pull the scream back into her throat, but that was not going to happen. She was panting for breath and pulled her knees to her chest and began to rock slowly. Trying to force the nightmarish memories out of her mind.

Blaise awoke with a start at Hermione's scream and cursed violently. Not knowing Hermione's problem, he feared someone may be attacking her. He raced to Hermione's room and when he opened the door, with his wand drawn, he was completely taken aback

Hermione looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were those of the tormented, "Merlin, Granger, you nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry," she winced at his tone as she whispered the words out quickly. "I- I didn't mean to."

Blaise sat down on the end of the bed and just stared at Hermione with curiosity, "Alright, Hermione, we are going to have a talk and you are going to tell me what is going on. I can't have my roommate scaring the wits out of me in the middle of the night, without at the least knowing why."

"I don't even know you," Hermione was wiping the tears away from her eyes. "Why do you even care?"

"Well it looks like we are going to get quite acquainted soon," Blaise was calculating her with his eyes. "And I have not figured out why I care yet. Right now we can leave it at the fact that your screaming bothers me."

Hermione was practically glaring at him by this point in time. Blaise grinned at her and then stood up, "Would you like some hot tea?" Hermione thought about it and than nodded her head, "Yes, please."

Blaise sighed, "Alright. I'm going to go put some on. I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

Hermione watched him walk out of the room with a confounded look on her face. Why was he being so bloody nice? What was he trying to get?

Blaise put the kettle over the small stove, and watched Hermione's door. Curious as to whether she would actually come down and share tea with him at three in the morning or not. When the kettle began to whistle he started to seriously doubt she would come down. Maybe she fell back to sleep. He grabbed to mugs out of the cabinet and when he looked up again she was walking down the stairs. She had pulled her long messy locks back into a pony tail where nothing but a few stray bang fell into her face.

In that instant Blaise thought she looked rather pretty. He wasn't sure why, but he found that he was drawn to her for some reason. Her big chocolate brown eyes were accented perfectly by her nose which pointed straight to lush, full lips. Which Hermione was worrying with her teeth. Blaise mentally kicked himself for staring at her and thinking of her as pretty. She was just the Headgirl, who obviously had a lot of luggage that he didn't need to worry about.

Hermione smiled softly at Blaise as he handed her a mug of hot tea, "Sugar?"

Hermione nodded her head and held the mug out for him to put sugar into it for her, "Thank you."

Blaise shook his head, "It's nothing. What is something, however; is you not being in a very stable state the last two times I have come upon you."

Hermione blinked took a sip of her tea and then answered him with a level voice, "Then maybe you should not come upon me."

"Merlin, you screamed!" Blaise was getting just a bit upset by her indifference. "You woke me up for Merlin knows what, then you refuse to tell me what it's all about! Non capisco!"

Hermione was staring at him wide eyed and took another sip of the tea. She didn't utter a word simply watched Blaise with cautious eyes.

"Granger, I don't know what your problem is, but it had best not wake me up again," Blaise was getting angry now. He was trying to be a good person and she was not cooperating. "He took his mug back to the kitchenette and then started up the stairs to his room, "Good night, Granger."


	7. You Would Think It's Funny

Disclaimer: Once more I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

You Would Think It's Funny

Hermione had not expected Blaise Zabini's outburst to bother her one bit. If anything it would make him want to stay farther away from her, thus reducing the risk of anything bad happening to her. However, she could not shake the feeling that she had made a small mistake on that note.

She had slept better after her encounter with Blaise, more than likely as a result of her worrying over him being so angry over something he knew nothing about. She could not help but ponder over why he would even care enough to ask. Hermione tried not to give it any thought as she dressed for the day ahead of her. She had double potions. Of course that had to be her very first class. She knew that it would be polite to wait for Blaise, but she didn't want to speak to him, or be around him for that matter, after his anger the night before. What if he was still angry?

As Hermione left her room with her book bag on her shoulder she saw Blaise sitting on the couch. He lifted his eyes to her and stood up slowly, "Morning. I figured I would wait and walk to the Great Hall with you."

Hermione stared at him in shock and then nodded her head and began walking towards the portrait hole, not waiting on him to walk beside her. Blaise rolled his eyes and followed her out of the portrait hole.

The couple in the portrait were eyeing Hermione warily. The woman spoke up gently, "Hermione, my dear, did you sleep alright?"

"Yes I did, thank you," Hermione smiled at the woman and acted as if nothing were wrong at all. Blaise looked at the couple who had turned to him as if to ask what had happened and he simply shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes to show them he had no idea what her deal was and continued walking so that he wasn't simply trailing after Hermione. That would look lovely for the first day of school.

He caught up to Hermione and was walking silently beside her when she finally spoke to him, "I'm sorry I woke you up last night. I will put silencing charms on my room from now on."

He was watching her facial expression and he could discern no real remorse in her voice. She seemed completely devoid of emotion, "It's alright." Blaise knew he shouldn't let his temper get the best of him, but he stalked past Hermione and into the Great Hall. He was at a loss as far as Hermione went. She was so closed off, and frankly he didn't need the extra distractions.

Hermione watched him stalk off and sighed. Hopefully now that she had apologized he would leave her alone. Hermione walked straight to the Gryffindor table to sit with her friends. She was not surprised to find that Ginny was the only one who had made it to breakfast. Ginny grinned at Hermione and began asking about Hermione's summer.

Hermione didn't give much detail to her summer, she simply said it was nice to relax with her family this summer. Of course, this was only a partial truth. How could Hermione enjoy anything? How could she forget that night? She was sure that this feat would prove to be an impossible one, even for her.

She politely asked Ginny how her summer went. It seemed much the same as it was every year for Ginny. She stayed at the Burrow. It was nicer now that Fred and George had moved out, but she still had to put up with Ron, who despite being only slightly older than her seemed to act like her father. Hermione nodded her head in all the right spots and made sympathetic noises when she knew Ginny wanted them.

Hermione was mentally slapping herself for not being a better friend to Ginny. She hated that she could not think of Ginny's problems and set her preoccupations aside. She was sure that Ginny would try harder for her.

Hermione set her mind to pay more attention to Ginny, and to become less self involved. Ginny was now talking about her latest infatuation with a Ravenclaw boy who was in her year. His name was Trey. Hermione smiled at Ginny when she asked Hermione what she thought she should do, "Well talk to him of course, Gin. Just be careful if you don't know him very well."

"Really?" Ginny smoothed a hand over her hair and looked at Hermione with a bit of a self conscious look in her eyes. "Do you think I stand a chance?"

"Ginny, you are beautiful. Of course you stand a chance," Hermione smiled reassuringly at Ginny.

"He just got up from his table. I'll try to go catch him in the hall!" Ginny stood up and hugged Hermione. "Thank you so much!"

Hermione mumbled under her breath, "Your welcome."

Harry sat down beside Hermione as Ginny was rushing out of the Great Hall, "Where was she going in such a hurry?"

Hermione grabbed a piece of toast and poured herself some orange juice, "She was going to try to talk to a boy named Trey from Ravenclaw."

Harry watched Ginny rushing out of the hall and nodded his head slowly, "Oh."

Hermione nearly laughed at the look of longing that passed over Harry's face, "Harry, if you like her you need to talk to her."

"Talk to who?" Ron sat down on Hermione's other side. Harry was shaking his head at Hermione.

"Oh no one Ronald," Hermione smiled slightly at him.

"Bullocks," Ron groaned. "No one ever tells me anything. It's not bloody fair."

Harry laughed, "It'll be alright, Ron. I'll tell you all about it later."

"Alright," Ron was loading his plate with food from the table.

Hermione smiled at Harry and took another drink of her juice. She could feel eyes boring into the back of her head. She was positive she knew who it was and she was doing her best not to acknowledge him. Although he made her feel slightly uneasy she didn't want to tell Harry or Ron about it, and have them overreact and perhaps get into trouble. Blaise Zabini had done nothing to hurt her.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her book bag, "I'm going to go to the library. I will see you two in Potions, okay?"

Harry was watching Hermione closely, "Alright, 'Mione."

Hermione walked out of the Great Hall still feeling his eyes following her the whole way. She felt nearly relieved when she walked into the hallway. She made her way to the library. She really only had about thirty minutes to waste, but she didn't want to be caught alone in the dungeons early.

The librarian smiled tightly at Hermione before going back to whatever she was working on. Hermione had always wondered what the librarian did all day.

Hermione didn't truly have anything to do. She was already reading a muggle book for pleasure so she really didn't need anything to do. Seeing as she had not had any classes yet she had no homework today. She simply would have to wait it out. She was currently reading 'The Odyssey.'

So for the next fifteen minutes Hermione sat in a chair and read her book. When Hermione looked up again she found she would have just enough time to make it to the dungeons on time. She hurriedly put her book in her bag and hurried on her way.

When she walked out of the library she was nearly scared witless by none other than Blaise Zabini. Blaise was leaning against the wall outside of the library seemingly waiting for Hermione. "Hello, again," Hermione jumped and turned towards him.

"Hello," Hermione replied shortly and she began her walk towards the dungeons. Blaise vaguely wondered if she always walked so bloody fast.

"Granger, I didn't know we were in a race here. Why are you walking so fast?" he asked innocently enough.

She rounded on him, "It's the first day of school, Zabini. And I have Potions. Unlike you Snape would take house points away from me for being even one second late. You are a precious Slytherin and therefore he would not care a wit if you run a bit late."

"But you are walking with me," Blaise countered smoothly while slyly moving them towards the dungeons.

"Do you honestly believe that matters to the man?" Hermione asked. "No, I didn't think so."

Blaise chuckled. Now that he had his anger under control he was able to find the humor in her ramblings.

"Yes, I suppose you would think it's funny wouldn't you?" Hermione snidely commented once again picking up her pace considerably.

Hermione and Blaise made it into the classroom with only a minute to spare. Snape glided into the room and sneered at the faces before him, "Welcome back to school. Get out your textbooks. We won't be making a potion today. Instead there will be a three foot paper due by the end of the class today on a potion of your choice. I don't suggest you write about a potion any less complex than we've done since your fourth year. That could result in a very bad grade. Not that I have high hopes for the majority of you anyways. That is all for today."

Hermione immediately grabbed her parchment and quill. She flipped open her book and picked out a potion they had made at the end of last year. The most complex one she could find. She needed something intricate to get her mind off of one Blaise Zabini."


	8. Smells Good

Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything.

* * *

**Smells Good**

Of course Hermione managed to be the first one in the class done with her paper, despite the fact that she had more than likely chosen the hardest potion to write about. She sighed to herself and walked to the front of the room to give Snape her essay. As she approached he looked up at her obviously angry, "I won't be giving you any help, Miss. Granger."

Hermione simply handed him the parchment and walked back to her seat. Once she sat down she looked back up at Snape who was currently scrutinizing her essay. She hoped she had not made any grammatical errors that he could embarrass her with. She was nearly positive that there wasn't, but one could never be completely sure.

Hermione grabbed the book out of her bag and began to read. She had nothing better to do. Seeing as Double Potions was her first class she still didn't have any homework.

She heard someone else walking up to the front of the classroom and she glanced up. It was Zabini. Of course. Hermione nearly grunted, but she suppressed it as Snape asked Blaise how he could help him. She could not hold back the grimace that showed upon her face.

She looked back down to her book and decided to ignore everything for the rest of the hour she would be in the class. She heard a chair scrape back and then a body moving around the room, but she paid it no mind.

She continued to read The Odyssey. She truly did like the book, but she was finding it increasingly hard to concentrate. A few more students had finished their essays by this point in time and were whispering to each other. Snape would cast a hateful look in their direction and the whispering would cease, only to be replaced by parchment being passed back and forth.

Hermione sighed. She didn't understand why such small, insignificant things were breaking her concentration. She was the most studious and serious student about all things educational and she could not concentrate on the bloody book.

She knew that she had changed since her attack, but there was no way she would possibly let that affect her school work. Her whole future was riding on her getting the very best grades possible.

As the hour finally came to an end, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and stood up with her bag already slung across her shoulder. Harry and Ron were both looking at each other, rather exasperated, obviously neither of them had finished their essay.

Snape was leering at the two boys. Hermione rolled her eyes but other than that waited patiently for her friends. Harry and Ron handed their essays to Snape and then turned to Hermione with sheepish grins upon their faces.

"I don't know how you do it, 'Mione," Ron was grumbling now. "Reading and writing and then reading some more. I can't stand it."

Hermione smiled patiently at Ron and patted his arm, "It will be alright. I just like different things than you and Harry do. For instance, I don't particularly see the draw of flying."

Harry and Ron both rolled their eyes as they walked, "Yes Hermione."

Hermione smiled and walked in between her two best friends. They had somehow lucked out and gotten Care of Magical Creatures directly after Double Potions. Although Hermione knew that Hagrid was not always cautious enough and he often did not know what he was talking about, she had a soft spot for the man and she adored his compassion for the creatures. Even if his love was slightly misplaced.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron were greeted with bear hugs from the giant man and then class started. Hagrid was very excited. He had decided that the class was mature enough to venture into the Forbidden Forrest. They were not going today however. He had decided, with some help from Dumbledore, to make the students write two papers for the entire year. One at the beginning and one at he end.

He told the class that he was releasing them to the library to do some research. The students were to pick their five favorite creatures, and write at least two foot of parchment for each creature. He calmed the commotion by stating that the students would have two months to turn the paper in.

Hermione nearly beamed with gratitude at Hagrid. He had finally given her the homework she had needed to have a reprieve from life going on all around her. She knew that it would not take her anywhere close to two months to complete it, but it would at least keep her busy enough until she received more work to do.

Hermione sat down at a table near the Restricted Section of the library. She was the only student, that she knew of at least, who had a pass for it. Harry and Ron had been held back by Hagrid to help him set up for his first year class, so Hermione had found that she must walk back to the Castle by herself.

Being alone didn't really bother her. In fact, she almost preferred it. It was not being alone that worried her. It was the fact that she might not actually be alone.

So Hermione tucked herself away in the secluded corner of the library and began making a list of possible creatures to use for her assignment. Then beside that she wrote when she had first learned about the creature. She studied her list and finally narrowed it down to five. She sighed and stretched her back. When she looked up she nearly screamed in fright. Blaise Zabini was sitting across from her laughing.

"You know you would think that you had seen a ghost, Granger," Blaise laughed at his own pun. "Don't you get it? We see ghosts all the time."

Hermione didn't even attempt to smile she just stared at him openly, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting in the library, wondering how in the world Hagrid is going to actually grade these papers," Blaise replied snidely.

"Hagrid is not stupid, Zabini," Hermione all but snapped at him. "He is not amazingly intelligent, but with creatures he knows what he is talking about."

"Easy, easy," Blaise spoke softly trying to calm Hermione down. "I didn't mean anything by that."

Hermione glared at him, "I don't care what you meant. Do not make fun of Hagrid. He is a very dear and caring man, who does not deserve any ridicule."

Blaise was nodding his head. That was very wise of him, "I apologize for my carelessness."

Hermione grunted and turned her attention back to her paper. She was very flustered and she didn't like it one bit. Soon the class was dismissed and it was time for lunch. Harry and Ron never did make it back to the library, and Zabini had sat across from her the entire class period.

Hermione was in a rather foul temper when she finally sat down beside Harry and Ron in the Great Hall.

"Oi. Hermione we were just beginning to wonder where you got to," Ron was piling food on his plate.

Hermione looked at him and then snapped, "I was in the library doing my assignment, which I know you won't even start until the day before it's due. I was being responsible and thinking of something besides stuffing my face!"

Ron blinked at Hermione and slowly raised a fork full of food to his mouth, as if he were afraid she might knock the utensil from his hand. After he had swallowed that bite he spoke, "I'm sorry Hermione. We just got done helping Hagrid and I was hungry."

Harry was watching their confrontation with very little interest. They always quarreled. It was simply how they were.

"I'm going to go to my rooms," Hermione spoke aloud to both of them. "I have a different class than you both do next, so I will just catch up to you both later."

Hermione walked slowly to the rooms. When she entered she was surprised to find Zabini was already there. He was putting a dish in the small oven. Hermione did not say anything, but instead simply walked to the refrigerator and began rummaging around.

"You know," Blaise spoke up softly. "I'm making my mother's lasagna. It's rather delicious, and you are more than welcome to share it with me if you would like."

Hermione turned her wide eyes on him, "I really don't need your help finding food."

Blaise smiled easily, "I wasn't help you find any, I was offering to share, but if you don't want any, I'm completely fine with that."

"No, no," Hermione spoke up finally. "It does smell good."


	9. Waiting

Disclaimer: Once more I don't own anything Harry Potter.

Waiting

* * *

Hermione could not fathom why Blaise was being so kind to her. In fact, it made her uneasy. She watched him moving around the small kitchenette without saying a word. He was rather efficient, and he didn't stare at her as he worked. It was almost as if he didn't truly know she was there.

The timer for the lasagna went off and Blaise brought two plates to the table. He had generous helpings on each plate. He had even went as far as to bring them each a glass of water, "If you would like something else, you will have to go to the kitchens for it."

Hermione looked up from the delectable food in front of her, "Thank you."

Blaise smiled to himself and took a bite of his own lasagna before answering her, "Lei e benevento."

Hermione's head cocked slightly to the side watching him as she brought a bit of lasagna to her mouth.

"It means you're welcome," he replied taking a drink of his water. "I'm Italian."

"Oh," Hermione nodded her head knowingly and continued to eat her lasagna. "This is very good."

"Thank you," Blaise spoke softly while watching her carefully, as she ate the food he had prepared. She ate every bite. "Are you still hungry?"

"Oh, no," Hermione shook her head standing to put her dishes in the sink. "Thank you very much."

"You are welcome," Blaise finished off his plate as well and laid it on top of hers in the sink. "I believe we have the same class next. We should probably head to it or we may be late."

Hermione nodded and grabbed her book bag before rushing to the portrait hole. Blaise rolled his eyes and followed after Hermione at a slower pace.

Hermione suddenly turned to Blaise making him nearly walk directly into her, "Blaise, why are you being so bloody nice to me?"

Blaise continued to walk and pondered that question for a minute, "Well, I don't think that you are a bad person and you have never done anything to me directly."

Hermione just nodded in affirmation and walked beside him. As they walked into their classroom Hermione got the sense that maybe, just maybe, she and Blaise could become friends.

The day seemed to drag on to Hermione. She didn't talk to many people the in the rest of her classes and she didn't even walk with anyone in the halls between classes.

When it was time for dinner Hermione decided not to go down. She was not truly hungry and she was not particularly in want of company. Harry and Ron would be there and talk to her, but mainly they would talk around her.

So she grabbed her homework and walked down to sit in front of the fire. She pulled a table up in front of the chair and began her work. She worked for nearly an hour before she heard the portrait hole open and people walking into the room. She glanced up and nearly cried out in surprise and indignation. Walking alongside Blaise was none other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione grabbed her books and hurried to her room. She was not even comfortable around Blaise, let alone him and Draco Malfoy. As Hermione neared the her door she turned to look and saw both of the boys looking at her in confusion. She hurriedly shut her door and breathed a sigh of relief as she slid down it.

Hermione's heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she began to feel nauseated. She was beyond nervous. She put numerous locking spells on her door and then sat in the middle of her bed holding her wand tightly. When she did not hear anything for nearly ten minutes she finally put a locking spell on her window and laid her wand down beside her before started to work on her homework once more.

Blaise watched Hermione rush away in confusion but he said nothing. He simply looked at the sneer on Draco's face and shrugged his shoulders. Draco had asked Blaise during dinner to see the Head's rooms. Blaise had not cared one way or another so he allowed Draco to come with him.

Draco walked to the kitchenette and got into the refrigerator. He pulled out two personal sized bottles of butterbeer and opened each one, "This is nice, except that you have to share it with the mudblood."

"She's not that bad," Blaise spoke quietly taking a drink of his butterbeer. "I think she's got some serious problems though."

Draco snorted, "You think? She's friends with Potter and Weasley. AND she's a mudblood."

Blaise rolled his eyes, "You know I don't honestly care about that right?"

"Honestly, Blaise, you should," Draco took another drink and then sat down abruptly. "This is a rather large area for just two people."

Blaise nodded his head, "Si, it is."

Draco didn't even give the Italian word for yes a thought. He and Blaise had been very good friends since they were young. Their families being of good and old lineage and all. Draco stared into the fire before speaking, "I don't think I can stand Pansy anymore."

Blaise nodded his head in sympathy. Although Pansy was never too bad around him, he knew that she constantly had something to complain about to Draco, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I know I need to break it off, but I don't know how," Draco groaned in frustration. "Not to mention I wouldn't be able to go into the common room for weeks without her attacking me."

Blaise sighed he knew what was coming next, "Draco, I can't offer a place for you to come to hang out all the time, without asking Hermione."

Draco's nose wrinkled in disgust, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

Blaise nearly laughed, "She will never say yes with you acting like such a git."

Draco sneered, "Well, I won't lower myself to asking for her permission to do something. I guess this will just be a reprieve when I can talk you into it."

Blaise did laugh then, "That one we may be able to accomplish."

Draco rolled his eyes and let his head fall back onto the couch he was sitting on, "This is pretty bloody comfortable."

Blaise nodded his head, "That it is."

Hermione peeked her head out of her door. Blaise saw her and waved at her. Her eyes grew wide and she shut the door quickly. Blaise nearly laughed but kept it in check. She could probably hear him and with her being such a brilliant witch and them living in the same vicinity, he did not want to make her angry.

Draco had seen Blaise wave and had turned around in just enough time to see the door shutting, "Is the mudblood scared of you?"

"I don't know, Draco," Blaise stated grimly. "But I do believe it's time for you to go. I'm getting tired. Good night."

Blaise watched as Draco walked down the hall and then turned back to the room, where he saw Hermione standing quietly, waiting for him.


	10. Please Don't Forget Me

Disclaimer: Woo! Two chapters in two days! =] Haha. Go me. Thanks for the reviews! You guys are great! Oh yeah, and I don't own anything but the plot.

**Please Don't Forget Me**

* * *

Blaise disguised his surprise to see her standing behind him. He walked back into the room fully and sat down upon the couch before speaking, "Evening, Hermione."

"Why did you bring him here?" Hermione asked quietly. She did not sound angry, but instead afraid.

"He is my best mate," Blaise answered slowly watching her reaction to his words.

"He knows the password now," Hermione stated factually. "We need to change the password at once."

"We will be doing no such thing," Blaise shook his head sighing. "Draco will not try to get in here when he is not supposed to be."

Hermione's eyes were wide in her small face. She shook her head quickly from side to side, "We have to change the password. No one can have it!"

Blaise could see that this was leading quickly to a round of hysterics on Hermione's part. She was trying desperately to hold them in place. Blaise felt the stirrings of protectiveness in his being. Although he could not say why, he had the feeling that he wanted, no needed, to protect Hermione from the harshness of the world.

Blaise felt himself standing and grabbing Hermione's hands, wanting only to comfort her and get her to sit down. Her reaction was not at all what he expected.

In the blink of an eye Blaise found himself the victim of an Impedimenta curse. He found that he was looking up at the ceiling and unable to move. Hermione was backing away from him moving her head from side to side, as if looking for a way out.

She watched him with wary eyes and then she lifted the curse, "Please don't come at me again or I won't lift it next time."

Blaise stood up and stretched his back before sitting down again, "What in the bloody hell did you do that for?"

Hermione had backed herself up to the wall farthest away from him with her wand raised in a defensive way, "You were coming at me."

"I wanted you to sit down," Blaise tried to hold the anger back out of his voice. "Your hands were shaking and I wanted you to be more comfortable."

Hermione's eyes widened even more and she let her hand fall to her side. She watched him, still guarded. She did not move away from the wall, "You didn't want to hurt me?"

Even though it sounded like a statement, he could tell that it was a question she needed desperately for him to answer, "Of course not, Hermione."

She relaxed just slightly. She slid down the wall and sat Indian style watching him curiously, "You told Malfoy that he is not allowed to come in here whenever he wants. Why?"

"This is as much yours as it is mine," Blaise watched her watching him and felt a pang of sympathy for her. "Would you like to come sit on the couch. I promise not to touch you."

Hermione shook her head, "No, thank you."

Blaise shrugged and stood, walking to the kitchenette, "Would you like something to drink?"

Hermione shook her head once more, watching him move about the kitchen. Hermione was running through her head all of the events of the past ten minutes and she nearly laughed at her own foolishness. She could have made him very angry and that could result in him actually attacking her.

Thinking it was best to try to make amends she spoke up very quietly, "I'm sorry, Blaise."

He cocked his head to the side slightly, some of his hair falling into his eyes, "It's okay, Hermione. I'm just curious as to why you would feel threatened enough to curse me. Have I done something to make you feel as if I'm dangerous to you?"

"No," Hermione shook her head fighting back the memories of that night. "This really has nothing to do with you, or anyone else really. Something really bad happened to me over the summer and it has me on edge."

Blaise contemplated leaving it be, but he was beyond curious now. He needed to know, "What happened to you, Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head, trying to hold the memories at bay. She didn't want to think about it. She didn't want the suffocating pain.

Blaise watched her inner battle and still he pushed on, "What, Hermione?"

Hermione's eyes became unfocused and she began her story, "I was walking home from a friend's house. It was late, but it was not very far away. I'd walked before. I heard someone yelling at me. I didn't turn around, I just kept walking. Faster and faster. I didn't want to run and them chase me in earnest. That was stupid too, I should have ran and screamed, but I just kept my head down and walked. He was so drunk. When he caught me, we both tumbled to the ground. I couldn't move under all of his weight. I tried to hard to get away!"

Blaise watched as tears streamed down her face and her breathing was ragged. It was as if she were living it all over again. As horrid as he felt, Blaise had to know the rest of the story, "Then what?"

She looked up at Blaise, although he could tell she was not really seeing him, "He…he got up and grabbed my hair and drug me into an alley. He beat me and he beat me. He whipped me with a riding whip and he kicked me until I could barely draw a breath. Then he pulled my clothes off roughly. His breath…his breath was horrible. It made me gag, but I couldn't open my mouth, or he would cut my tongue out. He… he called me a whore and then he raped me. He raped me and then he told me I was a good fuck. He left me there. My parents found me the next morning."

Blaise watched Hermione rocking herself back and forth. She was taking deep breaths as if she were trying not to hyperventilate. He did not move at all. Everything in him was screaming that he needed to comfort and protect the broken witch before him, but he knew she would not accept his touch.

Finally he spoke, "Hermione, I'm so sorry. If I can do anything at all, please, do not hesitate to ask it of me. I know that nothing I can say will make you feel any better, but I truly wish things were different for you."

Hermione's eyes flashed to his, now angry, "I'm so dirty! I can't get clean!"

"It was not your fault," Blaise was trying to reason with her, to no avail.

"I'm filthy, tainted, dirty! No one will ever want me again," Hermione had stood up and had her back against the wall once more. She was shaking her head violently, her eyes rolling from side to side like those of a frightened horse.

Blaise watched in awe as she took a deep breath and sank to her knees. She let her upper body fall forward. Her head in her hands. He felt utterly helpless, "Hermione, you aren't dirty. No one will hold what happened against you."

She looked up at him finally really seeing him, "How would you know? You don't even care. You don't know me!"

"Cara, you siete la donna che piu bella no visto mai," Blaise spoke softly. "Even as broken as you are. You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You didn't deserve what happened to you, and I wish I could make it right for you. Fidarmi di."

Hermione was listening to him clearly bewildered, "You call defiled beautiful? You call dirty and fragmented beautiful? You are either a liar or a fool, Blaise Zabini."

"Fidarmi di, trust me, Hermione," Blaise was watching her in a whole new light. He didn't understand why he was having these unexpected feelings towards her, but his instincts were very rarely wrong. He knew that he didn't need a girlfriend or anything of that capacity, but he felt a very strong pull towards her. He tried to ignore it, but his feelings were having none of that. "Let me prove it to you. Would you go on a date with me to Hogsmeade?"

Hermione's brows were furrowed, "Why?"

"To prove that I have only good intentions toward you," he spoke softly, watching carefully for her reaction. "We can go on Saturday, that way there are people everywhere. Would you feel more comfortable that way? In a crowd?"

Later when Hermione would run over this conversation in her head, she would wonder what had possessed her to answer yes to him.

She nodded her head in agreement, "Yes, I'll go with you."

Blaise smiled at her brightly, "Ringraziarla! Thank you. You won't regret it, I promise!"

Hermione watched Blaise in silence for another five minutes before she stood up and started up the stairs to her room, "I don't know why you are so concerned with me, but thank you for not laughing at my misfortune. Thank you for accepting me."

"Lunch on Saturday at noon," Blaise grinned at her. "Per favore non dimenticarmi."

"What does that mean?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Please don't forget me," Blaise answered just as quietly.


	11. Don't Be Rude

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places. This all belongs to the amazing JKR.

* * *

Over the course of the week Blaise did his best not to think about the date or the girl who was going to be accompanying him. He found himself searching for her everywhere he went.

Constantly needing to see that she was well. He scolded himself on more than one occasion for being so silly about the girl, but he found himself seeking her out again and again.

Hermione tried to ignore the looks she was receiving both from Blaise and a countless number of girls who had heard about Hermione's date with Blaise.

Numerous times Hermione had contemplated simply cancelling the date with Blaise, but she could not bring herself to tell him. The gazes she felt upon her from him were gentle and friendly.

Of course, Harry and Ron had fits when they heard what Hermione planned to do, but Ginny thought it was wonderful, "Aw, 'Mione, don't let my brother and Harry ruin this for you! Blaise Zabini is smart, rich, and hot."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she took a small bite of toast. She had taken to sitting with Ginny in the Gryffindor common room while Harry and Ron played wizard chess, "Ginny, I'm just not sure I can be alone with him in a romantic setting and him get the wrong idea and…"

"Hermione," Ginny spoke sternly, reminding Hermione strongly of Molly Weasley. "Stop it right this instant. There is no reason for you to worry. There will be tons of people in Hogsmeade this weekend, and you can defend yourself very well here if you need to. Which you won't."

"I know you are probably right, Gin," Hermione sighed heavily. "It's just hard to get over the fear of it."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione," Ginny gave Hermione a very sympathetic look.

"Oh stop looking at me like that," Hermione scolded Ginny gently. "I hate that look."

Ginny grinned sheepishly, "I know you do, but I'm just so sorry that happened to you 'Mione."

"Me too, Gin," Hermione took a deep breath. "Me too."

"Ugh," Ginny groaned. "On a lighter note tomorrow is your big date. What are you going to wear?"

Hermione snorted, "I honestly haven't even thought about what I'm going to wear. I assume I'll just wear a pair of jeans and a sweater. It's still sort of chilly outside."

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's low sense of fashion, "Oh."

Hermione sighed and then stood up, "I think I'm going to get ready to go to bed. I have a little bit of homework that I can do. I'll see you all later."

Ginny winked at Hermione and then moved to watch Harry and Ron's game.

Hermione put her hands in her pockets and gripped her wand tightly as she walked down the corridors toward the Head's common room. The entire walk there her heart beat was elevated and she felt a cold sweat breaking out on the back of her neck. She didn't look around, but walked faster.

When she reached the portrait hole she said the password quickly, not giving the couple anytime to talk to her. When she stepped inside she let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She looked up and found two pairs of eyes looking at her. She gasped and stared openly at the two sitting on the couch talking over homework.

Two different shades of blue watched the fear unraveling on her face. Blaise watched her in concern, and Draco simply in curiosity.

Blaise stood up slowly, "Hermione, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you. Would you like some tea?"

Hermione blinked twice before answering him, "Okay."

Blaise nodded his head once and turned giving Draco a warning glance before making his way to the kitchenette to put a kettle on for tea. Draco raised one eyebrow in question at Blaise.

Hermione had walked slowly and cautiously farther into the room until she was by the hearth, where she took a seat in the deep crimson chair she usually occupied. She watched Draco's every movement, as if she feared he would attack her at any moment. "Bloody hell, Granger," Draco bit out sharply. "I don't know why in Merlin's name you are watching me like I'm the big bad wolf, but it's highly annoying."

Hermione gasped and turned away from him quickly, "Sorry."

Blaise growled at Draco, "Don't be rude."

"She was the one staring at me, Zabini," Draco retorted smartly.

"I don't care," Blaise handed Hermione a cup of tea gently before turning back to Draco. "If you are going to talk to her like that you need to leave. This is her common room just as much as it is mine."

"Oh, bloody hell," Draco growled. "It's getting late anyways. I'll see you tomorrow, Zabini."

"Good night, Draco," Blaise watched Draco's retreating figure with a look of annoyance on his face. He promptly put an extra locking charm on the portrait hole before turning back to Hermione. "I'm sorry about him. He really can be a git."

Hermione took a sip of the tea, but didn't look up, "It's okay."

Blaise shook his head, "No it's not. It's bloody rude and stupid of him."

Hermione smiled slightly finally looking up at Blaise with her big chocolate brown eyes, "Thank you."

Blaise raised his eyebrows in surprise, "For what, pray tell?"

"For standing up for me. You really are much nicer than I gave you credit for," Hermione conceded quietly. "And for the tea."

Blaise chuckled, "Why thank you."

Hermione giggled slightly as well at his sarcastic remark, "You are very welcome."

The two sat in companionable silence, neither making any move to start a conversation for what seemed like hours. Finally Hermione stood up, "Thank you again for the tea, I'm going to bed now."

Blaise smiled at her before taking the cup from her hands. His bigger and warmer hands brushing against her smaller, colder ones, "Don't forget our date tomorrow."

Hermione nodded her head and hurried off to her room.

Blaise watched her with a smile adorning his full lips. He wasn't sure where his tenderness for the Gryffindor had come from. He found that he didn't want her to have even one moment of discomfort or unhappiness. It was an odd feeling.

Blaise felt increasingly anxious when he thought of his date the following day with Hermione. He didn't want to do anything that would give her any cause to feel uneasy around him, so he was going to stay away from romantic things.

He had been thinking all week of what they might do. He had finally decided to simply start out getting something to eat and letting the rest of the afternoon play out as it would on it's own.

He set the cup into the sink softly before getting a drink of water and walking to him own room, where he let sleep overcome him slowly while thinking of Hermione.

* * *

I know it's shorter than the last few, but it's sort of just a filler chapter. The next one will be longer. Please review and let me know what you think.


	12. All The Time You Need

Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter.

**All The Time You Need**

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to a tapping on her window. She had written her parents just two days ago to assure them that she had settled in well, and was not overly taxed by her fear of the male population in Hogwarts.

She got up from her bed and let her owl Grace into the room with her. She immediately gave her feathery friend a treat and took the letter from around her leg gently. Then she pet her head and cooed to her in adoration.

The owl finally took her leave and headed back to the owlery, Hermione was sure. So she opened the letter from her parents and smiled sadly at the neat writing that expressed her parent's deep concern for her mental and physical well-being, as well as a side note telling Hermione that after leaving the train station her father had acquired a speeding ticket. They signed the letter with all of their love.

Hermione chuckled lightly at the thought of her father getting stopped for driving too fast. It was so typical of him.

After reading the letter a second time Hermione slid the letter underneath her mattress and stood up to meet the day when she remembered she had a date in only four hours time.

This thought caused Hermione to fall heavily back onto her bed. It also resulted in the groan the emerged from her lips. Why, oh, why had she agreed to this? This was a terrible idea!

She felt that she had a tentative friendship with the dark haired Slytherin, however, and didn't want to ruin the kindness he had been showing her. With these thoughts in the forefront of her mind, Hermione summoned up all of her Gryffindor courage and made her way to the shower room.

A hot shower, warm clothes, and freshly curled hair Hermione felt better about her day in general. There would be tons of people in Hogsmeade and she had her wand if all else failed.

When Blaise woke up to the sound of a shower running he smiled slightly and stretched his long toned body. Today was going to be a good day.

After he heard Hermione leaving the shower and going back to her room he made his own way there and began his day as well.

Hermione was sitting in the common room with a glass of orange juice in one hand a book in the other when Blaise emerged from his room. She was wearing a pair of casual muggle jeans and a comfortable looking blue sweater that, while did not show off her curves, did not drown them either. She had pulled the hair at the front of her face back, leaving the rest to cascade down her back in gentle curls. Blaise found that her comfortable demeanor and appearance was perfect.

Hermione looked up when she heard his door open. He stood at the doorway looking at her with a half smile playing at his lips. His hair was not completely dry and was tousled on his head. The ebony locks were a perfect compliment to his olive skin tone. His black slacks and emerald green sweater showed off his physique rather attractively.

Blaise finally descended the stairs and walked to the kitchenette himself, "Good morning, Hermione."

"Good morning," Hermione turned back to her book. Who was she kidding? She was terrified of the day to come. Anything could happen.

After deciding that he did not want to make himself anything for breakfast, Blaise decided that he would go to the Great Hall to eat, "I'm going to eat. Shall we meet here or at the main doors?'

"Main doors," Hermione spoke softly looking at him warily.

Blaise smiled gently back at her, "Great. I'll see you there at eleven forty-five."

Hermione simply nodded her head slowly as she watched his retreating figure. She took a deep breath once the portrait hole closed and shut her eyes tightly.

As the day progressed Hermione became increasingly more nervous about the date that was getting closer and closer. Finally at eleven thirty she stood up and began making her way to the main doors.

With her heartbeat pounding in her ears Hermione caught sight of Blaise waiting for her. He was leaning lazily against the wall watching her approach with that half smile he had watched her with earlier that morning.

Hermione tried to smile back at him slightly, but she feared it looked more like a grimace. Her fear was confirmed when a small frown flitted across his face. She didn't want to make him angry with her. He had been a surprisingly good friend to her since school had started. She tried again and felt she had succeeded in at least a bit of a smile this time. Her effort was rewarded by a dazzling smile from Blaise.

As she reached him he offered her his arm, "Shall we?"

Hermione looked at him warily, "Do I have to hold your arm?"

Blaise dropped his arm quickly, "Of course not, Hermione. I was simply extending a common courtesy. I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head and forced another tiny smile, "It's okay. I'm just not comfortable with it right now."

Blaise nodded his head and opened the door for her, "Off we go. I figured we would eat somewhere and then we could just browse around for a while?"

His statement sounded more like a question to Hermione and she answered it as if it were a question, "That sounds good. Where are we going to eat at?"

Blaise seemed to think about it and then grinned, "You're choice, and it's completely on me."

Hermione stared at him incredulously, to which he grinned again. She shook her head and continued walking, "I would rather you choose, please."

Blaise nodded his head. In truth, he had been expecting her to say that, but being the gentleman he was he offered her a choice, "There is a new diner in town, we can try that out if you'd like?"

Hermione nodded her head in ascent, not speaking however.

Blaise however had other ideas for Hermione's conversation contribution, "So Hermione, what are you going to do after Hogwarts?"

"I think I'm going to be an Auror, but I'm not sure," she contemplated her answer as they continued to walk down the road. "I've also considered being a teacher."

Blaise smiled at her, "You would be wonderful at either job, I'm sure."

Hermione nodded her head, "What about you?"

"I'm not sure," he spoke softly. He realized they were nearly to the new diner and he steered her in that directions. The sign read 'The Corner'.

Blaise held the door open for Hermione and smiled happily at her. She didn't know if she trusted the look he was giving her, but it seemed open and friendly enough. She was going to try her best to make their friendship work. Any ally was good to her.

They were seated in a table in the middle of the restaurant. Blaise had asked especially for a crowded area. Hermione had smiled at him in gratefulness and he couldn't help but feel a lurch in his heart at her smile.

They each ordered steak and Blaise was not surprised to find that Hermione ate hers medium well. She chewed her food slowly and when he spoke to her he watched her eyes, which were constantly hiding behind the curtain of her long lashes. She had beautiful brown eyes. It was as if chocolate and cinnamon had been mixed together and pooled into her eyes.

When they had finished their main course, the waiter came back to ask about dessert. Hermione had looked at Blaise, obviously waiting on him to choose something first. They very utmost thing in his mind was something to share with her. He ordered a triple chocolate cake a la mode.

Hermione looked at him questioningly when the waiter nodded his head and hurried away, not letting her pick anything out. Not that she was overly concerned. She did not need any dessert at any rate, but it was rather odd of him to be so rude about that after how kind he was being.

When the waiter brought the cake out Hermione's eyes widened. It was obviously meant for two people and it looked delicious.

Blaise grinned impishly at Hermione, "I thought that you might like to share it?"

Hermione nodded her head and smiled slightly back at Blaise, "It looks wonderful."

Blaise smiled and took a bite and grinned, the chocolate was sticking to his teeth. Hermione heard a giggle escape her own lips and she nearly gasped in shock. She hadn't felt this carefree since her attack.

Blaise looked up at Hermione with a gentle smile and stuck out his tongue childishly. Hermione smiled back and took a bite of the dessert and groaned slightly, "MMMMMM. This is delightful."

Blaise chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."

Blaise could not stop staring at Hermione, although he tried to disguise his looks. He didn't want to scare her away when he was finally getting her to open up towards him.

Soon they finished eating and Blaise paid for their meal leaving a very generous tip to which the waiter stammered a thank you to. Blaise smiled at him kindly and let Hermione lead the way out of the restaurant.

"Where would you like to go next?" he asked her quietly.

"Oh, I don't know," Hermione looked at him expectantly.

He smiled at her and nodded his head once before walking casually towards the other end of town, "Well, we can just walk past every store and see if there happens to be anything you would like."

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled and kept pace with his longer strides, "School has just started, I can't imagine needing anything so soon."

Blaise looked at her and laughed, "You are correct, but there might be something you want."

Hermione looked at him astonished, "Do you always just spend money so freely?"

Blaise nearly grimaced, "Well, I come from a very old line of wizards, and we have a lot of money. If I spend it, more than likely someone else will get more use out of it than I will."

Hermione nodded her head in silence but continued walking not looking at him. He could tell that something was bothering her.

"Hermione," Blaise spoke up softly. "Are you angry with me for something"

She looked up at him finally and spoke softly, "I really wish you were not so selfless and kind."

Blaise stopped walking completely causing Hermione to walk a good ten paces ahead of him before realizing that he had stopped. His mouth was slightly ajar and he was staring at her in amazement, "What?"

"What do you mean, what?" Hermione asked.

"I mean why do you wish I was not kind?" he answered her still in slight shock.

"And selfless," Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "Blaise, you have been so kind to me and you have never once said that you needed or wanted anything. I have nothing to offer you in return for the kindness and friendship you have extended to me. It would be so much easier if you were like Malfoy."

Blaise didn't say anything for a long time, although they did resume walking. When he finally did speak up, Hermione let out a breathe she had not been aware she was holding, "Hermione, I for one am immensely happy that I'm not a git. I like you Hermione and I want to be your friend. I don't want or need anything in return except your friendship as well. Why is that so hard to believe?"

She looked at him carefully, "It's just not the way I've seen things happen."

Blaise knew that he might be going too far with his next question, but it was leaving his mouth before he could stop it, "Hermione, are you always going to be afraid of getting closer to me?"

Hermione put her head down and concentrated on the road not saying anything to him. They were heading out of the town now and were on their way back to the castle. Hermione looked up and Blaise tentatively and snuck her hand into the crook of his elbow, curling her hand around his forearm.

Blaise looked down in surprise. Hermione was not looking at him, but was leaning a bit of her weight on him. When she finally looked up at him, she could tell that he was confused with her actions, "I'm sorry I'm so distant. I will try harder to be closer to you because I like you and want to trust you, Blaise. It will just take time with what happened to me. Please be patient with me."

"La darò sempre lei ha bisogno di, l'amore,"Blaise murmured softly to her. _I will give you all the time you need, love._


	13. Thirty Yards

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just play with the characters. Sorry it's been so long.

Thirty Yards

* * *

Blaise had left Hermione alone after they had returned from Hogsmeade and made his way to the Slytherin common room to see Draco. He was smiling slightly to himself and not paying much attention to where he was walking when he bumped into a small body.

Before the smaller person could fall Blaise grabbed their arms and straightened them up, "I'm so sorry, I'm afraid I wasn't paying any attention."

Ginny Weasley looked up in surprise to see Blaise and then she frowned, "Why aren't you still with Hermione? You better not have ditched her somewhere or so help me Merlin I'll hex you into oblivion."

Blaise looked down in astonishment at the slight witch who was scowling up at him, "Of course I didn't ditch her. We just arrived back from Hogsmeade."

Ginny nodded her head slowly, watching him as if afraid he might be lying, "Alright then, but you best not be lying to me."

Blaise rolled his eyes at her and scowled back at her very undaunting frame, "I am not lying, nor would I have any reason to."

At these words Ginny smiled brightly, "Very well then. I believe you, but don't hurt her or I really will hex you into oblivion."

Blaise chuckled at her, "I would expect nothing less."

As Ginny walked away from him, Blaise laughed out loud at his life. Who would have thought that he would be going on dates with Granger, and be threatened by Ginerva Weasley? Certainly not him, nor Draco Malfoy who laughed very heartily at the whole situation.

"Bloody hell, Blaise," Draco laughed. "I believe you are going soft. Threats from small women and dates with mudbloods."

"Stop calling Hermione that."

Draco watched Blaise carefully. "You really do like her don't you?"

Blaise scowled at Draco in irritation, "Of course I like her you bloody fool."

Draco nodded his head and then looked away and towards the group of Slytherins who were playing various games around the common room, with the few sets of couples snogging, "Truly, Blaise, I'm happy for you."

Blaise smiled very slightly, "If I didn't know how much you hated her, I would almost believe that Draco."

Draco smirked at Blaise, "Ah, but I don't hate her, Zabini. I merely cannot stand her being so know-it-all, and of course my father would kill me if I liked her."

Blaise looked at Draco with pity in his eyes, "It is a shame that you cannot see past the stupid prejudices that you hold."

Draco snorted, "That's the only option I have."

Blaise rolled his eyes and then lounged on the couch carelessly, "You know, Draco, I've been thinking about making dinner for her for tomorrow evening. What do you think?"

Draco snorted again, "I think you've lost your bloody mind, is what I think."

Blaise chuckled slightly to himself, "More than likely you are right."

Draco grinned smugly, "I'm always right, Zabini. I'm still not sure how you became Head Boy over me, but that's besides the point."

Blaise laughed, "Probably because you are a rotten git and no one likes you."

Draco growled, "That's not true at all."

Blaise chuckled, "Pansy doesn't count, mate. But I think I'm going to head back to my rooms. Maybe do a little bit of homework."

Draco mumbled a string of obscenities after his best mate.

Blaise grinned as he walked down the hall, this time taking much more care to watch where he was walking. He didn't desire anymore little redheads giving him a lecture.

When he reached the Head's dorms he heard humming coming from inside the kitchenette. He peeked his head around so that he could see. Hermione was humming a lovely tune while making up tea that he presumed she wanted to go with her current read, "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione jumped in fright at the voice. She hadn't heard anyone come in. A blush stole up her neck and to her hairline. She had been humming. How stupid of her. He must think she was absolutely ridiculous, "Hello, Blaise."

He grinned at her and made his way to the kitchenette, "I'm sorry I startled you. That tea smells good."

"It's quite alright," Hermione nodded her head in his direction before walking to the cabinets to find a cup. "Would you like a cup?"

"That would be wonderful," Blaise thought for a moment and then added a thank you.

Hermione didn't speak after that she simply grabbed two cups and poured them both some tea. She got out the cream and sugar and added little bits to hers before making her way towards the overstuffed red chair.

Blaise followed her after adding sugar to his tea. He sat across from her and smiled happily, just staring at her.

"What are you staring at me for?" Hermione grumbled in consternation as she lifted her book up in front of her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," Blaise nearly chuckled when she lowered her book to give him a disbelieving look. "I mean to say that I didn't intent to seem rude by looking at you."

Hermione snorted and took a sip of her tea before settling in to really begin reading her new book. She had found it sitting in the back of a shelf when she and her mother had been shopping for school. She smiled slightly to herself. She missed her parents.

Blaise watched the small smile blooming on her face and secretly wished that it was for him, but he could tell by her facial expression that she was somewhere else entirely, "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up as if being shaken from sleep, "Yes?"

"Would you like to go flying with me?" Blaise asked quickly.

"Oh, I don't fly, Blaise," she spoke surely about this fact which bothered him more than he knew it should.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm rather terrible at it really," she spoke offhandedly as if it mattered not a bit to her.

"I'm sure you aren't terrible," Blaise smiled trying to coax her into it. "I'll help you and then you will love it."

"No really," Hermione looked at him and felt a small smile on her lips in return to his. "Flying is the one thing that I have never……..excelled at."

Blaise chuckled and winked at her conspiratorially, "I'll help you excel at it. It will be fun and it might help take your mind off of things."

Hermione held up her book, "This is what takes my mind off of things. Reading. I'm good at it and it's not dangerous."

Blaise looked at Hermione more seriously than she would have liked and spoke softly, "I promise you, I won't let you fall or get hurt, cara."

Hermione's expression softened ever so slightly at the endearment, "Alright, Blaise. I told you I was going to try harder didn't I?"

He grinned boyishly, "That you did. I suggest you put on a bit warmer cloak since we will be in the air and all."

Hermione stood up and made her way towards her room before turning around, "I truly am terrible at flying you know."

Blaise winked at her, "That's okay. You will be fine, I promise that I won't let you get hurt or anything of the like."

Hermione felt a smile blooming upon her face as she turned away from him to get a warmer cloak. When she walked into her room she could not stop herself from giggling. She made herself calm down and as she fastened her cloak around her and headed back to the common room to meet Blaise.

He smiled at her reassuringly and offered her his arm once more. She smiled back slightly and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow and together they began to walk towards the Quiddich pitch.

Hermione was well aware of the stares that students were giving the unlikely pair as they walked arm in arm, but she found that she didn't care much at all. She felt mostly safe with Blaise. The only thing at this point that scared her was that of her feelings for him.

While she felt so safe with him, she knew anything could happen. In a community she had believed she knew and felt safe in, she had been used and hurt.

As they walked Blaise felt the hand on his forearm getting tenser and tenser. He was worried about it, "Hermione?"

She yanked her hand away from him in fright, and looked up at him with wide eyes. Her heart was beating much too fast, "I'm sorry."

Blaise watched her carefully, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Hermione took a deep steadying breath.

"We don't have to fly if you are too worried about it," Blaise was truly worried about her. He didn't want her to think that he was pushing her. "I didn't mean to make you feel like you had to come."

"Oh, I wasn't worried about flying," Hermione explained quietly. "I was just thinking about this summer."

Blaise frowned, "I'm sorry, Hermione."

She forced a smile to her face as they walked to the broom shed, "It's not your fault. Are you ready to attempt to keep me on a broom?"

Blaise smiled back at her much more genuinely and nodded his head, "Without a doubt, and I won't fail."

Before Blaise would let her kick off her explained to her and made her practice the correct grip on the broom as well as the best ways to balance her weight. Hermione listened attentively and worked until she felt more sure of herself. Blaise kept a constant watch on her and praised her whenever she seemed to be getting the hang of the things he was telling her.

When they finally kicked off Hermione laughed. As the wind whipped through her hair she felt light hearted and carefree. She looked to Blaise and grinned at him, unable to hold in the mirth she felt.

Blaise watched the joy on Hermione's face and felt a pull on his heart. This is what he always wanted to do for. He always wanted her to smile for him and laugh.

So when Hermione face fell into a frown and she stared down at the ground with a look on her face that screamed terror, Blaise flew to her quickly, "Cara, what's wrong?"

Hermione looked at Blaise with that lost look in her eyes, "Blaise, we are too high. I'm going to fall."

Blaise shook his head, "No Hermione, you are fine. You won't fall unless you think you will."

Hermione's eyes were still amazingly wide and she started to shake. Blaise reached out a hand to her.

"I-I can't," Hermione felt overwhelmed and cold all over. She felt her body going limp. Spots were appearing in her vision. She felt herself falling and she knew she was in trouble, but she was unable to bring herself all the way back to consciousness.

Blaise cursed and sent his broom into a dive to catch her. Only thirty yards above the ground did he finally catch her around the waist. She was limp in his arms and he cursed again.

As Blaise touched down on the ground he started running towards the castle not even stopping to put the brooms up. They didn't matter. Hermione did.


	14. Envy

Disclaimer: Thank you to my few faithful reviewers. You are what is keeping this story going. Ahem, to my non reviewers, thank you for reading but reviews would be delightful. Pretty please? I don't own this nor make money off of it.

Envy

* * *

Madam Pomfrey clucked over Hermione who had finally started coming back around as Blaise reached the Hospital Wing. She laid a wet cloth over Hermione's head, "You'll be perfectly fine, dear. Nerves got to you seems like. Perfectly understandable."

Hermione groaned and looked at Blaise sadly, "I'm so sorry."

Blaise shook his head and sat down beside her bed, "I'm sorry I pressured you into flying when you weren't comfortable with it."

Hermione shook her head, "But I liked it. Until I looked down."

Blaise chuckled a bit before turning sober again, "I'm truly sorry, Hermione. I didn't want you to become scared."

Hermione laughed and sat up taking the cloth off of her forehead, "I'm sorry you had to save me. But I did tell you so."

Blaise rolled his eyes but laughed all the same, "Would you like something to eat? I'm sure you need it."

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione asked while standing up. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey."

"Oh, you're welcome dear," Madam Pomfrey smiled and waved.

"Well, I could make you dinner again," Blaise offered quietly while walking alongside Hermione.

Hermione continued to walk for a minute before she answered, "That sounds wonderful. What will you make?"

"How about I surprise you," he grinned at her.

She smiled and then they entered their common room more. Hermione flopped down on the couch.

Blaise shook his head, "Why don't you help me cook."

Hermione shook her head, "Oh I don't know what I'm doing in the kitchen with real food."

Blaise laughed, "I'll teach you."

Hermione laughed as well and raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you sure that's such a good idea after you're last attempt to teach me something?"

Blaise looked at her seriously, "It is completely up to you, cara. I would love to teach you, but if you would rather take a bath or something before dinner that is completely fine as well."

Hermione grinned, "I think I'll take a bath right now, but maybe you can teach me some other time."

"I would be delighted," Blaise smiled back at her.

Hermione hurried up to her room to get a change of clothes and then made her way to the bath room. The huge tub had many faucets. Seeing as she had not taken a bath yet this year, merely showers, she was not aware of what each faucet contained, so she turned them all on, one at a time.

The first turned on hot water, and the second cold water. The third, fourth, and fifth had different colored bubbles; pink, blue, and green. And the sixth through the ninth were different scents: sweet pea, vanilla, and two more masculine scents Hermione couldn't place.

She ran all of the colored bubbles and added the sweet pea to it. She sank down into the water and sighed in contentment. She couldn't believe how good her school year was starting off. A very good, but unlikely friendship was forming and she was immensely happy with it. Harry and Ron kept a very good eye on her, which made her feel safer, and her classes kept her mind off of the disaster that was her summer.

She shivered when she thought of the summer and her attack. The water was not nearly warm enough. She turned the hot water on as much as possible and the cold water off completely. She could not get warm for the life of her.

She growled in frustration and despair and jumped out of the tub quickly wrapping a towel around her firmly and making her way to the shower. She turned the water on scalding hot and stepping in. She let the water fall on her skin and burn her. Anything to drive out the cold and helplessness.

She soaped up the wash cloth and scrubbed herself harder and harder trying to become clean and warm at the same time. She scrubbed her hair and rinsed it out before breaking down. She slid down the side of the glass sides of the shower and sobbed in agony.

Blaise hummed to himself as he cooked. It was a lovely day. He felt that Hermione was getting better. After nearly half an hour he finally finished dinner and started setting things out for them to eat. He looked at the clock and realized that Hermione had been in there a rather long time, but perhaps she was just relaxing in the tub. He turned the burner back on the stove to keep the food warm and then sat down on the couch and grabbed a book, more than prepared to wait on her.

As Hermione tried to stand up in the glass shower her feet came out from under her and she found herself falling backwards. She grasped futilely for any hold to keep her up, but alas, she didn't have very good luck.

As she crashed through the glass she felt the blood oozing out of the cuts that she knew were all over her body now, and she reached a hand up to her head. She had a blinding headache. She drew her hand back in front of her face and saw the bloody that was smeared all over her hand. She started feeling light headed as she heard the door to the bathroom open. All was blackness after that.

Blaise cursed when he heard the glass shatter followed but the thud of a body falling. He knew it was Hermione so her rushed into the bathroom. What he saw nearly made him sick to his stomach. Hermione was covered in cuts that were filled with broken glass. He saw her touch her head which was obviously bleeding quite a bit, and then he watched her body become completely motionless. He groaned, "Oh Merlin."

He hurried to her side and started to pick her up, but thought better of it. If he picked her up the pain, he was sure, would be devastating. He levitated her nude body off of the floor and hurriedly covered her with a towel for her modesty. Then he placed a concealing charm so that others would not see her. She would be very upset if others saw her. Merlin, she was going to be bloody pissed when she knew that he saw her.

Blaise walked quietly through the halls toward Madam Pomfrey. It was getting later and most of the students were in the Great Hall or their common rooms so Blaise did not see many people. When he walked in the door Madam Pomfrey looked at him questioningly until Blaise removed the concealing charm from Hermione's fragile body.

"I came as fast as I could," Blaise watched with worry as the older woman stared in shock and Hermione's body.

"Oh dear Merlin," Madam Pomfrey breathed out. "What happened to her?"

"I was making us something to eat since we are Heads and all," Blaise took a breath "Then I heard this crash from the bathroom where I knew Hermione was. So I ran in there to see if she was okay and I saw her lying on the floor in a pile of glass from the shower."

"I told Albus glass showers were going to be dangerous to some clumsy soul," Madam Pomfrey mumbled to herself. "Would you go ahead and lay her down, dear?"

Blaise carefully laid Hermione upon the bed she had indicated and then stood there feeling completely helpless. He watched as Madam Pomfrey meticulously pulled shards of glass from Hermione's skin. She was covered in glass and blood.

"Madam Pomfrey, I think she hit her head pretty hard," Blaise spoke softly and watched as the witch moved around to look at Hermione's head.

"Oh dear," she tutted. "This is going to be a painful recovery for her. "Mr. Zabini, you can go tell the Headmaster about the shower so we can get it cleaned up and fixed and then you should probably go and get something to eat."

Blaise looked at Hermione's form and looked back at Madam Pomfrey, worry written across his face. She smiled at him gently before shooing him out of the room, "Go on. I can't work as well with someone watching over me. She will be just fine."

Blaise frowned but started walking away, "May I come back?"

Madam Pomfrey smiled at him tenderly, "Of course you may, my dear."

Blaise nodded and started to make his way to the Headmaster.

Blaise walked the halls slowly until he reached the Great Hall. He stuck his head in to see if Dumbledore was there. He wasn't. So Blaise started on his way to the Headmaster's office. He looked at the dragons on either side of the doors and spoke, "I don't suppose you'll be letting me in without a password?"

Both shook their heads from side to side.

"Well is he in there?"

They shook their heads one more.

"Oh bloody hell," Blaise grumbled and started to walk away.

"Mr. Zabini," Dumbledore came trotting up the hallway. "How are you doing?"

Blaise turned back towards the old man, "I'm fine, but Hermione isn't. She fell through the glass shower. She is in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey sent me to tell you about the shower so we can get it fixed."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore frowned. "Poppy did try to tell me. Well, I will send up some house elves and we will get the situation fixed up very soon. I suggest you go grab a bite to eat and then you may return to Miss. Granger's side. I would also suggest that you tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, sir," Blaise walked back to the Great Hall and took a deep breath before stepping inside. He made his way to the Gryffindor table first to get that out of the way.

As Blaise approached Harry and Ron he saw their expressions sour considerably, "Sorry to interrupt your meal."

Ron spoke first, "What in the bloody hell do you want?"

Blaise glowered at Ron, "I came to tell you that Hermione hurt herself and is in the bloody Hospital Wing."

Harry elbowed Ron hard, "Thanks, Zabini. Is she okay?"

Blaise was still glaring at Ron, "I don't bloody know. She fell through the glass siding of the shower. She has cuts that are filled with glass all over her and she hit her head bloody hard."

Harry and Ron both stood up and Blaise grabbed Harry's arm, "She is asleep and Madam Pomfrey is pulling glass out of her right now, so you may want to wait a few."

Harry nodded his head and thanked Blaise again before he and Ron rushed out of the room.

Blaise rolled his eyes and made his way to the Slytherin table and sat down heavily next to Draco. Draco looked up at his best mate in confusion, "What's wrong with you, Blaise?"

"Hermione fell through the bloody glass shower," he grumbled before starting to put little food upon his plate.

"Sounds like the bookworm is more trouble than she's worth," Draco laughed, but Blaise didn't even smile.

"No she's not," Blaise spoke stonily before putting a bite of potatoes in his mouth.

"You really do like the chit don't you?"

"Yes I like her," Blaise glared at Draco. "She's bright, beautiful, and caring."

Draco shook his head sadly, "My friend, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to be bloody nice to Hermione," Blaise growled. "You will be a perfect gentleman or so help me Merlin you will regret it."

Draco laughed, "Easy. I'm not going to be bloody mean to her. I just don't like how bloody know-it-all she is."

Blaise glared at him more so, cutting into his haughty demeanor, "You will not call her mudblood or anything rude."

"No, Blaise I will not."

"I know you will not, or I'll make sure your tongue never works again," Blaise took another bite of his food before pushing away from the table. You are welcome at my dorm, Hermione probably won't be in tonight."

Draco smiled, "Thanks, mate."

Draco watched Blaise saunter off and almost envied his friend.


	15. Determination

Disclaimer: So as you all know so well, I do not own Harry Potter or anything you may recognize from the books or movies.

Thanks so much for sticking with me and I'm sorry it's been a bit since I updated! =] Review please! Constructive criticism is awesome. I'm always looking to become better. =]

Determination

* * *

Blaise made his way to his common room to change before going back to see Hermione. His clothes had still not dried completely and the blood was starting to show on his black robes. He changed and then locked both he and Hermione's bedrooms with numerous spells to ensure Draco stayed in just the main room and kitchen.

Blaise made his way slowly back to the Hospital Wing to sit with Hermione, hoping against all hope that Harry and Ron had already left.

He couldn't believe Hermione's misfortune. Honestly, he didn't know of anyone rather than perhaps Longbottom who could be so unlucky in one day. He frowned at the thought of Hermione always being in such danger. He did not like that even a tiny bit.

He was brooding as he walked towards the Hospital Wing and he bumped into the small red head once more.

"Bloody hell, Zabini," Ginny Weasley snarled up at him. "What did you do to Hermione? So help me Merlin if you are responsible, I'll kill you!" Blaise's eyes were wide, "Weasley, why would I hurt her?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Because you are a Slytherin, and that's what Slytherins do. They hurt people."

Blaise growled back at this point more than fed up with Ginerva Weasley being in his face, "Weasley, I like Hermione, and I would never hurt her. Not all Slytherins are as bad as you stupid Gryffindors make us out to be. So get the bloody hell out of my way so I can go and check on Hermione."

Ginny's mouth fell open as Blaise grabbed her thin arms in his large, strong hands and bodily moved her out of his way and stormed to the Hospital Wing. He entered in a flourish only to find Hermione sitting up in the bed with Harry and Ron on either side of her looking more scared than she had on the train.

He walked tentatively towards her, "Hermione, I'm so glad you're awake."

"Zabini," she croaked and sunk backwards.

Ron stood up in front of Hermione, "Zabini, get the bloody hell out of here now. She doesn't want to be around you."

Blaise looked from Hermione to Ron, then back to Harry who was holding Hermione's hand in a comforting way, "Hermione, I heard you fall and I saved you."

"You…you saw me naked," Hermione cried out cringing into Harry, while fighting with herself to remain upright.

"And then I covered you up and put a concealing charm around you so no one else could," he spoke softly, all anger out of his voice. "I was making dinner and you went to bathe."

Hermione's brow was furrowed and she shook her head, "You shouldn't have came into the bathroom while I was in there!"

"If I hadn't, you would be dead right now from blood loss," Blaise was getting angry again. Why couldn't she see that he cared for her.

"You shouldn't have seen me naked," she insisted shaking her head from side to side.

Blaise sat down on a bed across from her and rubbed his eyes wearily, "I didn't mean to, Hermione. The last thing I would want to do is make you uncomfortable and scared. I'm not the monster here."

Ron was getting redder by the instant, "You saw her naked? You bloody prick. I'll cut your eyeballs out of your head!"

Blaise lifted his eyebrows at Ron, "Weasley, calm down before you give yourself an aneurism. It's not healthy."

Ron blustered about trying to find a witty retort, but he came up short and plopped down beside Hermione again looking severely disgruntled, "Get out of here, Zabini. Hermione does not want you in here and neither do we."

Blaise looked to Hermione who was still cringing into Harry and he sighed, "Fine. Hermione, I saved you, not hurt you. I hope you will eventually realize that."

As Blaise walked away Hermione had the nagging feeling that she had just made a rather large mistake, but that didn't seem nearly as important as the fact that he saw her naked. She looked up at Harry who was telling Ron to calm down and she sat up straighter in the bed. Hermione Granger did not lay down and die. She fought.

She pushed away from Harry and Ron and then walked towards the bathroom. She was slightly lightheaded when she stood up. Losing a significant amount of blood and then lying down for quite a time definitely took its toll on her.. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hermione gasped.

Lifting her hand to her face, watching the mirror she felt the cuts that were spattered across her face. They were all over her. Looking at her arms and legs she felt terribly sick to her stomach. After she made her way back to the room, Hermione Granger curled up into a ball and went promptly to sleep, hoping that when she woke up this would have all been a bad dream.

Blaise paced back in forth in front of Draco who watched him with keen interest, "Bloody hell, mate, calm down."

"Shut up, Draco," Blaise all but growled and continued his pacing. His mind was going a hundred miles a minute. Hermione was in the hospital and wouldn't let him be near her because he had saved her life. "Damn it!"

Draco watched Blaise and then chuckled, "Granger got your knickers in a wad?" "She almost killed herself today falling through the glass shower and I saved her and she won't bloody talk to me or let me around her because I saw her naked when I saved her," Blaise glared at Draco daring him to say another word.

Draco shook his head and took a drink of the butterbeer he had stolen from the refrigerator, "She'll get over it, mate."

"And if she doesn't?" Blaise spoke quietly staring out the window towards the lake.

"Then you move on," Draco drawled lazily. "There are plenty more women out there."

"Shut the hell up, Draco," Blaise threatened seriously. "Don't say another word, or so help me Merlin, I may kill you."

Draco nodded and took another drink of his butterbeer studying Blaise. He couldn't believe what his friend had been reduced to. It was so unlike him to be infatuated with one girl, let alone a mudblood. Blaise had been raised in just as prestigious a family name as Draco had.

Blaise turned to Draco and sighed before sitting down heavily on the couch beside him, "Sorry, mate."

"Quite all right," Draco smirked. "I never knew you were one to get so attached."

Blaise frowned, "Me neither. Her friends hate me. The red headed fool is a horses ass."

Draco laughed then, "Ah Potty and Weasel. How dreadful."

Blaise glared at Draco again, "Oh come off of it, Draco."

Draco snorted, "I'm not on anything, Blaise. You, my friend, are the one who is getting yourself all worked up."

Blaise looked over Draco slowly, "Why can't you get over it?

"Get over what?" Draco lazily drawled.

"Potter not choosing to befriend you," Blaise snapped.

Draco snarled and glared at Blaise, "That has nothing to do with my dislike of the golden boy, Zabini."

Blaise snorted and walked to the kitchenette, "Right."

Draco stalked across the room and punched Blaise in the mouth, "You incessant asshole! I hate Harry Potter because he thinks he is so damn perfect."

Blaise licked the blood off of his lip and glared at Draco before bursting out in laughter, "You bloody arse."

Draco stared at Blaise in amazement, "What's so bloody funny?"

Blaise patted his friend on the shoulder, "You are, mate."

Draco grunted and took a long drink of butterbeer before speaking again, "Blaise? You know what I don't understand?"

"What's that?"

"Why the bloody hell does Granger like and trust you but se practically had a heart attack when she saw me?"

Blaise thought for a moment and smiled slightly, "She would trust you if you weren't an arse to everyone, Draco. On top of that she had a lot of bad stuff happen to her this summer and everything scares her. Including me now."

Draco watched the emotions flying across Blaise's face, "Oh bloody hell, Blaise."

"What?" Blaise looked up in surprise.

"Why do you always get the good ones?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You, you always get all of the pretty, smart girls," Draco growled. "Like Hermione Granger, she may be a mudblood but damn it."

Blaise just shook his head, "Apparently I don't have anything, Draco."

Draco's eyes lit up, "Does that mean?"

Blaise cut him off, "You leave her alone, Draco. You will just play with her heart if she started to trust you and I swear to Merlin I'll kill you if you ever hurt her."

Draco stared at Blaise in amazement, "So I don't get a chance to make her fall for me?" Blaise growled, "Not unless you think she is up for having two boyfriends, which I sincerely doubt because she isn't even ready for ONE!"

Draco nodded his head and stood back up, "Alright. I'll remember that, mate. I'll see you tomorrow."

Blaise watched Draco walk out the door and immediately forgot what he had just said and went back to worrying about Hermione's condition. Unfortunately for him those words had the power to bite him, quite painfully, in the arse.

When Hermione woke up the next morning and stretched she felt the cuts all over her body being pulled and she immediately stopped. Damn. She looked around and noticed she was still in the hospital wing. She got up and went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror again. She didn't look as bad as she had yesterday. It was amazing what magic could do.

She smiled ruefully. Magic apparently could not heal a broken soul and heart like hers. She would have to learn to deal with the pain, because she was well away by this point that it was not going to go away.

Hermione turned away determinedly from the mirror. She was not going to hide anymore. It was time to be Hermione Granger again and that did not include hiding. She was the smartest witch in her year if not the school and she would simply curse anyone who touched her into oblivion.

Madam Pomfrey was waiting on her when she walked back into the main room, "Oh Hermione, dear, good morning."

Hermione forced a small smile to her face, "Good morning."

"I believe you should be well enough to go back to your classes today. Just don't stress yourself too much," the older witch smiled empathetically at Hermione. "Don't worry about how the cuts look, they should be gone completely in the next couple of days."

Hermione nodded, "Not a problem. I don't mind the cuts."

Madam Pomfrey shook her head and whispered, "Such a brave child."

Hermione grimaced and thanked Pomfrey before quickly heading back to her rooms. She really just wanted a good hot bath, but it would have to wait until classes were over. She was already running behind and she needed to change her clothes and get her books still before making her way to transfiguration.

Hermione was speed walking to make it in time when she passed Draco Malfoy in the hall. He stopped directly in front of her and spoke quickly, "Granger, I don't know why Blaise helping you got your knickers in a wad but you should really over it."

Hermione reminded herself of her promise to herself and took a deep breath before retorting, "Blaise Zabini came into the bathroom without my permission and saw me with my bloody clothes off. If I want to have my knickers in wad that is my affair and no one else."

Draco chuckled as he watched Hermione walked away. If only there were more girls in Hogwarts who had the guts Granger did.


	16. Posso baciarti may I kiss you?

My lovely readers, I would like to apologize for the time it's taken me to update. Also I apologize for how short this chapter is. Nevertheless, please review as it makes me want to write more and quickly. =]

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**_Posso baciarti_**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was well aware that girls all over the school practically fawned over him, and to be honest, he like it. A lot. He winked at many of the girls he had snogged and continued to walk towards the dungeons. Draco was sure that if he were able to talk Hermione into talking to him, he could make her fall for him, just like every other girl in the school.

This very thought made Draco chuckle to himself. He knew that if she were indeed like all the other girls he would not be interested in her in the least. In fact, he wasn't completely sure why he was so interested anyways.

Hermione Granger was full of problems. Her best friends were Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, she obviously had baggage, and Blaise already cared for her.

Draco sighed and leaned himself against a wall and let his forehead rest on the cold stone. Going after Hermione was possibly the worst idea he had ever had. It would be a pain in the ass and it was very possible that he would lose his best friend.

But if he succeeded, just if, he would gain the most brilliant witch of their time and his best friend would be much much more.

With these thoughts running through his head, Draco headed to his room to do his potions homework he was sure both Hermione and Blaise had already finished a week ago.

Although she knew that it may not be the wisest course of action, Hermione decided that from that moment a head on approach to things would be easiest course of action. Hermione had never been one to take the easy road, but just this once she found that she needed just one thing to give in her life.

Hermione took a deep breath before walking into the common room she shared with Blaise Zabini. Obviously expecting an attack, she drew her wand and walked carefully into the room. She watched warily when she saw Blaise walking around the kitchenette. He didn't even turn to look at her.

"Hermione, put up your bloody wand and just go to your room or something," Blaise was angry but he was not going to make things worse by arguing with her about anything.

"I don't have to go anywhere or do anything you say," she retorted with heat.

"Hermione, I've never done anything to you besides be nice and try to help," Blaise took a deep breath and turned around to look at her. "I'm lost about what to do with you. Non capisco. You are so bloody confusing and rude to me when all I have tried to be is kind to you. Non capisco.""

Hermione looked at him with what seemed to be fear although she was trying to talk herself out of being frightened. She was the smarter of the two after all. Wasn't she?

"Zabini, you came into the shower room with me without my permission," Hermione stated it matter-of-factly.

"If I hadn't, you would be dead. You would have lain in a heap on that bathroom floor in severe pain until you bled to death. You would have lain there in your own blood, knowing you were dying and not be able to do anything," Blaise shook his head and walked away from her slowly. "I'm not arguing with you about it anymore, Hermione. You owe me thanks not your anger."

Hermione stood with her mouth hanging slightly agape, "I owe you thanks?"

"Yes, Granger, you do," Blaise rolled his eyes and then sat down heavily on the sofa. "I have been nothing but kind and considerate of you. I've went out of my way trying to make you trust me and be comfortable here. And you have been a complete chit about it."

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she stared at Blaise as if he had grown another head, "Did you just call me a chit?"

"Yes, I bloody well did, and that's the nicest word I could manage," he growled back. Far beyond the point where he could be kind to her. "The more appropriate word is a bitch. You're an ungrateful bitch."

Hermione just sat down on the chair she was standing by and stared at Blaise.

He snorted, "I'm done being so nice to you, Hermione. I like you a lot, but I'm not going to belittle myself and beat myself up for saving your life because you are so damn embarrassed about being seen naked. Bite me!"

Hermione watched in awe as he stalked away from her, slamming the door to his room behind him. Then she started laughing. Oh bloody hell. Now she'd done it. As the tears began to form in her eyes for the friendship she had lost, she decided in that moment to try harder.

The steps that led to Blaise's bedroom door seemed to be the longest she had ever walked. She knew that she had to be the least attractive thing he had ever seen, and in that moment she also realized just how wrong she had been to blame him for seeing her naked. He had been looking out for her welfare and she had thrown a fit.

Life doesn't always give us the things that we want, but it does give us what we need. In that moment Hermione realized what she needed most was someone who cared about her like Blaise Zabini showed he did.

It was one of those moments when you hope that deep breath will calm your nerves and give you a little more courage, instead of making you need to retch from the nerves erupting like a fire with the addition of oxygen. Hermione sent a small prayer up for the well known Gryffindor bravery. She knocked on his door and fought with herself not to run away, where she would be alone, but safe from any more harm.

Blaise opened his door with an angry retort on his lips, but it quickly died when he saw the torment on Hermione's face. The anger completely left him and the only desire he had, damn his traitorous body, was to hold her. Hold her tightly and shield her from the pain the world had dealt to her.

"I'm sorry, Blaise!" Hermione spoke quickly trying to hold the tears at bay. "I know that you were only trying to help me, but it scared me. A lot. But I'm going to try harder to be better and be friends, because I need friends. And you are so very kind, and I'm so very sorry for acting like such a prude. I'm just so scared!"

Blaise opened his arms, giving Hermione the option of a hug, but not forcing her into anything. In that split second it took her to launch herself into his arms, Blaise knew that he was going to be spending a lot of time and effort getting Hermione back to her former self, and if he had any luck at all, in love and comfortable with him.

Being held tenderly in Blaise's arms felt wonderful and warm and safe. Hermione took a deep breath drawing in the scent of his cologne and just him. He smelled absolutely delectable. She knew there were tears leaking down her face and onto his shirt, but she couldn't make herself pull away from the first place she had truly felt completely safe since her attack. His toned arms were wrapped around her securely, and he rested his head atop hers.

"I'm sorry, Blaise, I'm getting your shirt all wet," Hermione spoke muffled into his chest. "I'm a mess, and I know you probably want me to leave you alone right now, because you are angry. But this just feels so safe."

Blaise pulled Hermione back away from him and looked down into her face with tenderness filling his eyes, "Siete la bella, Hermione. You are safe right now. I promise you that."

Hermione shook her head, "I'm not beautiful. I'm not even close. And safety seems so hard to find lately. I just can't seem to discern what is safe anymore. I don't know where safety lies."

"Let me be your safety, Hermione," Blaise looked down at her and spoke with a fierceness that nearly scared both of them. "Let me take the pain away, Hermione."

Hermione nodded her head yes with tears leaking down her face.

Blaise smiled at her tenderly and spoke very softly, "Posso baciarti?"

Hermione stared into his eyes for what seemed like forever, and just when Blaise was about to give up he saw more than heard her whisper, "Yes, please."


	17. I'm trusting you

**I'm trusting you**

_I do not own anything that you may recognize from the books and/or movies, I simply make up this plot as it comes to me._

_Sorry it took so long for the update everyone. Please review and let me know what you think!_

* * *

Blaise could hardly contain himself when Hermione practically melted into his arms. She fit just perfect and her breath was so sweet. He had to fight with himself not to deepen the kiss as he wished.

Hermione could not believe the butterflies erupting within her stomach. They were simply out of control. Blaise cradled her and gently kissed her. His arms were strong, but he didn't try to force her into anything. It was perfect.

Blaise pulled away first. He cradled Hermione's face in his hand and smiled at her, "God, you are beautiful."

Hermione laughed and buried her face in his chest, "Right."

"You are," Blaise hugged her to him. "And I'm going to keep you safe, Hermione. You have my word on that."

Hermione pulled away slightly and shook her head, "I don't think you can."

Blaise gently grabbed her chin and looked her in the eye, "Bet me."

Hermione smiled and tried to turn away.

"I'm serious, Hermione," Blaise hugged her to him again. "I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you. We have a lot of classes together and we live together, so I know I can do a good job. Trust me, cara."

"It's not you I don't trust," she smiled at him and tried to back away. "Would you like a butterbeer by chance?"

"That sounds lovely," Blaise walked down the short steps with his arm around Hermione to the kitchen. "Hermione, I'm glad that you've decided to give me a chance."

Hermione grabbed two butterbeers out of the refrigerator and handed him one, "You are aware this is not easy for me to do, and I may not always do a good job at it."

Blaise advanced towards her, "Cara, all that matters is that you try, and I will keep you safe. I promise you that. No matter what that means."

Hermione smiled at him as best she could and took a large drink of butterbeer, "We have class in about an hour."

"Yes, I'm aware of that," Blaise chuckled.

"I need a shower before that. Can I ask….can I ask you a favor?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Anything."

"Madam Pomfrey gave me some ointment to put on my cuts to help them heal up faster," Hermione took a deep breath and looked Blaise straight in the eye. "Would you put it on the ones on my back after I get out of the shower?"

Blaise tried to hide the shock on his face and knew he hid it terribly, "Yes…yes of course. Are you sure?"

Hermione looked him in the eye again, "I'm positive. I told you I'm going to try harder. It's not anything you haven't already seen, obviously."

Blaise didn't even crack a smile, "Cara, this is something completely different. I don't want you to be uncomfortable in any way. I can go get your friend Ginny if that's better for you."

Hermione did smile, although slightly, "I asked you to do it, Blaise. Please?"

"Of course I will, Hermione," Blaise smiled back. "Absolutely. I just don't want it to make you scared of me again. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I trust you," Hermione stood up and made her way to the bathroom. "Or I'm doing my best to."

Blaise watched her until the door closed behind her and he heard water running. His heart was pounding in his chest and a huge grin spread across his face. She really was trying, and it made him ecstatic.

So while Blaise was waiting on Hermione to get done in the shower, he busied himself making a smoothie for breakfast. He put what was left in the fridge for Hermione.

He heard the door open and he turned around to find Hermione with just a bath robe on and her hair falling around her body and it nearly took his breath away. And she smiled at him. It was a small smile, a smile that screamed, I'm scared to death, but let's get this over with already. That small, brave smile made his heart lurch forward in his chest.

"Are you ready?" her voice was very small, but the step she was taking with them was huge and Blaise was thrilled it was with him.

"I am if you are," he didn't move, letting her take her time to come to him. "Last chance to back out. I don't want to scare you or make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not backing out," she walked toward him slowly with a bottle of cream in her hand. She handed it to him and turned around and let the robe fall off of her shoulders and back so that he could see the cuts, but keeping her chest covered.

The wounds were already beginning to heal over thanks to Madam Pomfrey's nursing skills, but they still looked scary. He gently rubbed the cream into the cuts one by one being careful not to hurt her. She was shaking slightly and jumped a bit with each touch to her back. When he finished he sat the jar down gingerly on the counter and took a step back.

"Are you finished?" Hermione asked quietly, not moving.

"Yes," Blaise turned away from her and walked to the fridge. "I'm not looking, you can get adjusted. There's a smoothie in here for you if you would like it."

Hermione fixed her robe uttered a thank you and rushed to her room. She closed the door quietly and then collapsed onto her bed. Her heart was hammering in her chest so fast she would swear she could hear it. But she had done it. She had taken a leap and it hadn't been a mistake, and she had faced that fear! Talk about some Gryffindor courage!

Blaise watched Hermione hurry to her room. Hoping she was not scared witless of him, but bracing himself for the worst when she returned down to their small common room.

Hermione walked back out into the main room five minutes later with her hair braided in one large braid down her back and a pair of muggle slacks and a long sleeve shirt loosely concealing her curves. She looked him in the eye and mustered up the best smile she could. Blaise watched the smile curling her lips and he felt his own curling up in return. She still looked a little afraid that he may maul her, but much less so than before. He offered her the rest of the smoothie without saying a word. She took it without question and took a drink.

"This is good," she looked at the glass. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome," Blaise grabbed his bag and hers. "Are you ready?"

"You don't have to carry by bag," Hermione reached for it, but Blaise stepped just out of her reach. "It's probably rather heavy."

"Hermione, I assure you that I can carry your bag without a problem," Blaise winked at her. "I'm not a little twig that will break."

Hermione blushed, "I didn't mean that I didn't believe you could carry it. I just don't think it necessary that you carry two bags and I carry none."

"You have to drink your smoothie," Blaise grinned at her and walked towards toward the portrait hole. "Well are you coming or not?"

Hermione grabbed her robe and shrugged it on as she hurried to catch up with Blaise, "Thank you."

"Anytime," he walked slowly so she didn't have to lengthen her strides to keep up with him.

Blaise saw Harry and Ron before Hermione did and braced himself.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with her bag?" Ron was yelling, of course. "I'll break your face, you son of a bitch. Don't you steal her things and make her walk with you."

Hermione stepped in front of Ron, "Ronald Weasley, that is quite enough. Blaise offered to carry my bag for me because of all of my wounds healing it would be rather uncomfortable on my shoulders and back, don't you think? Now he's being very kind and you need to stop acting like a horses ass."

Ron's jaw dropped open, "Hermione, just earlier you were saying how you didn't want him anywhere near you!" "Ron, I was just scared," Hermione touched his arm. "He's been nothing but a gentleman with me and my fear was speaking instead of my mind. So please calm down and apologize."

"Alright, Zabini, I'm sorry I just yelled at you," Ron's face was red as he looked back to Hermione. He and Harry began walking again and as Ron passed Blaise he spoke low. "If you hurt her, I swear to Merlin, I will kill you."

Blaise stepped up to Ron, "Weasley, there is nothing in this world or the next that could cause me to harm Hemione, so get your red-headed arse out of our way. We have class."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he looked at Hermione, "Are you serious?"

"I'm giving him this chance, Ronald," she kissed Ron on the cheek. "I'll be alright."

Blaise smiled at Hermione and nodded to Harry, "I assure you, it will be worth the risk."

"I just hope you don't make me regret it, Blaise," Hermione spoke to him as they walked towards their class. "I'm trusting you."


End file.
